When Given Wings
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: Chapter 6 is up. Strange things begin happening to Zidane and Garnet's daughter Sarah since the day she was born. What mystery lies ahead within this little girl?
1. Prologue - How it Started

Hello again all you ff.net readers, ok my name is George Masaki and today I'm here to tell you something before I get started, the fic "The Universe is Revealed" will no longer be continued due to my craziness…..why you all asked? Well you see….lately I haven't been myself and I've been killing myself with life here….you see the character George Masaki is me. I'm that crazy sob and all the things you read in it was a plan I wished for it to come to life, but it seems that it'll never happen and I decided to put that story away and it'll never see the light again. Now what new story do I have now? This was suppose to be the aftermath of my TUIS fic but I decided to screw all of it and start over to where the true action comes. This story is about Zidane and Garnet's daughter where something unbelievable is revealed to her and her alone, Dagger however seems to feel that special something in her daughter but the question on everybody's mind is "What makes Sarah so different from everybody else?" Not only that but strange things happen to Sarah during her life, something people least expected, Sarah wonders why these things happen to her and why was she so different? So without killing the story for you people ^_^ and thanks to Sly Eagle 12 for helping me with getting back onto something I enjoy and myself the writer of this story I proudly present to you people  
  
  
  
When Given Wings  
  
Prologue Chapter  
  
Dagger's Point of View for Now  
  
I sat up on my bed with Sarah lying down on my legs. Her long soft and warm hair stretched out over 5 feet towards the end of the bed, almost falling over. Sarah, my daughter….my one and only baby, but there was something that still confused me though, the day she was born that caught my attention a strange gift that was left there for her. It was strange though because the tag didn't leave the sender and all I thought about was who? Who else knows Sarah's birth? Why would they give her that head ornament? And why is there strange writing on it? But it wasn't the only thing that confused me….because the day Sarah was born…..her life changed forever.  
  
~  
  
I remember that day, I was being rushed to the hospital faster than I was expecting, the pain was so unbearable, all I thought was about was dying there on the spot, the reason being is my but was burning like I was on fire or something like that but twenty times worse in this case. "UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"I moaned out as the medical team still kept rolling me to the delivering room.  
  
"DAGGER STAY WITH ME HERE!" Zidane yelled at me trying to comfort me.  
  
Zidane…….you have no idea what I'm going through here…..please don't leave me alone…..I want you to see this…I want you to see life come from me. I tried to lay a smile but I got a kick from the soon to be coming baby.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed louder than usual. The medics kept telling me to calm down, like hell I'm giving birth here, how the hell am I gonna calm down!? What am I? Superwoman? Zidane grabbed my right hand and made me wrap around his repeating,  
  
"Dagger let it out, Dagger let it out, Dagger let it out….." and so on, I squeezed Zidane's hand harder and harder probably making him wanna let go of me, but he stared at me all sad but happy, he was sad about me in this current condition but happy that we're having a baby. We finally arrived at the delivery room, the medics began putting on tubes everywhere from the hip down, and they certainly did a good job on it, maybe to good "OW" of a job. Now UGH, for my UUUGGGHHH, special…..little…..  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream loud that everybody in the room, even Zidane jumped back, but Zidane still held my hand. I looked at him all nervous thinking I am gonna die here. The ring…….our wedding rings met…..I smiled at the site………me and Zidane, mother and father…….together as a family, the crystal diamond on my ring shimmered as I led out another loud wail in the room. Zidane began walking close to near and kneeled next to me, I was face to face with him.  
  
"Dagger…." He softly said.  
  
"Zidane…." I said still in OW pain.  
  
"Dagger….please don't worry….I'll be here for you all the way." He said letting me try and kiss him but, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"I led out another scream preventing me from kissing him.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Tribal we have to ask you to leave the room." One of the doctors said.  
  
"OOOOH GOD NO!!!!!!!NOOOO!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"But Mrs. Tribal It's not a……"  
  
"HIM LEAVING MY ASS DOC!!!!!!!!HE STAYS!!!!!!!!!!" I ordered interrupting him.  
  
"Mrs. Tribal…."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF SECURITY TAKES HIM OUT!!!!!!HE STAYS NOW!!!!!" Yelling to the top of my lungs.  
  
"Dagger its ok, I understand……"  
  
"DAMMIT ZIDANE!!!!!!!STAY WITH ME!!!!!!I DIDN'T GO THROUGH NINE MONTHS OF HELL JUST NOT TO GIVE BIRTH WITHOUT YOU HERE!!!!!!" Yelling angrily at Zidane after interrupting him. Zidane just stood there speechless and cracking a smile. I didn't get why he smiled? I yelled at him? Wouldn't he be angry? Then it was time, I think someone's ready to come out.  
  
"AAAH…AH.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screaming again. I had a feeling this was it.  
  
"Um……Mrs. Tribal I think now may a good time to be in the ready position for giving birth." The doctor said. What the hell is this guy thinking? Does he think I'm stupid or something? I know that stupid, I've been like this since my water broke at my house.  
  
"Whatever!" I spat. I spread my legs apart and laid down on the bed beginning to sweat for some reason.  
  
"Now Mrs. Tribal we have to ask that you begin pushing the child right away." The doctor said. Geez this guy must be new or something…..eh whatever sheesh. Now was my time, here comes mommas little baby.  
  
I began pushing; all I got was pain, pain, pain and more pain. And pain some more, OW!!!!!....Ok this is horror!!!!!!!!! I led out a loud wail, one after another after another, I couldn't handle it….this was too much.  
  
"Dagger, take it easy girl, handle it." Zidane said trying to comfort me, I don't know if I was in the mood at the moment, I grabbed Zidane's collar and yanked him towards my face.  
  
"THEN YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH TO A BABY!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in his ear, Zidane desperately began resisting my restraint on him.  
  
"Dagger………..DAGGER……I'M CHOKING!!!!!" I heard him said.  
  
OOPSIES. Maybe I should take it easy on him now. I led go of his collar as he yanked back and began breathing again.  
  
I led out a really loud wail that began scaring Zidane, the pain grew worse and worse every second. I was screaming to the top of my lungs.  
  
After 8 long painful and screaming hours…… "I see a head!" I just saw my life past before my eyes.  
  
"It's coming…..coming…..its out" I heard.  
  
I heard a tiny crying sound….I laid my head down on the pillow and breathed restfully. I was sweating like a dog….a tired dog that is. Zidane smiled as he began looking towards…….our baby.  
  
The doctors were doing a few things on the baby as it was still crying. I really wanted to have my baby in my hands, until.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tribal, you are the proud mother and father of a baby Terran/gain girl." The doctor said as he handed me…….our daughter.  
  
I wrapped my arms around the little bundle as she was sleeping with her tiny little eyes closed, small bits of black hair, hands rested near her chin, tail curling downwards, legs curled up and wrapped around in a blanket. It was like she was back inside my stomach. I rested her on my chest as Zidane began sticking his head in front of our little girl, taking a quick sniff of new life.  
  
"Dagger honey….she's beautiful." He said. I smiled to his remark as he carefully rubs the head of our daughter. She didn't seem to mind it but it appears that she was growing more peaceful.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tribal? Do you have a name for the girl?" the doctor asked and I forgot about him.  
  
I looked at Zidane as he stared back at me….a name……  
  
"What do you think Dagger?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Zidane….I don't know any good ones." I said.  
  
"Dagger, you have many good ones….just say whatever comes to your mind."  
  
"Whatever comes into my mind?"  
  
"Yea, she's your daughter too."  
  
Words kept coming into my mind, but of all of them a voice that sounded very familiar kept repeating Sarah over and over. The voice was a woman who sounded like she was in pain; I was lost in thought hearing Sarah many times, until….."Sarah?" Zidane said.  
  
I snapped out of it and stared at him.  
  
"Did you say Sarah? Zidane?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't say Sarah." He said.  
  
It looked like he said Sarah, maybe I was dreaming or something………I wonder.  
  
"Hey Sarah sounds like a lovely name." Zidane said.  
  
"Sarah?" I was completely dumbfounded here, first I hear this name repeating over and over in my mind and now Zidane says it's a nice name. But I guess you can't argue over the cuteness, she's only 10 minutes old.  
  
"Sarah." I nodded. Zidane smiled.  
  
"Then Sarah it will be doc, now leave us alone." Zidane said.  
  
I giggled a bit as the doctor wrote on the clipboard and left the room with the rest of the medics.  
  
"Sarah….I love it Zidane….it sounds soooo…..adorable….she even looks like a Sarah." I said softly rocking Sarah a bit.  
  
"So Dagger, what gave you the idea of Sarah?" Zidane asked curiously.  
  
"I don't…..it kept hearing the name over and over in my head." I said.  
  
"You know……I heard from a reliable source that Sarah meant beauty, love, nature, and cheerful." Zidane said.  
  
From what Zidane said, I think the name Sarah was a perfect name for our daughter, the sound of it even comforts me a lot, but the voice……why did it kept repeating Sarah? What's so important about Sarah? But I guess Sarah is the perfect name for her though. When all of a sudden a certain someone moved in my arms, my eyes widened and I stared at Sarah along with Zidane, Sarah…….Sarah……….she opened her tiny eyes. Sarah's tiny hands rubbed her eyes and then rested them on top of her blanket.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW." Me and Zidane said beginning to coe Sarah a bit.  
  
Sarah's eyes were beautiful; they were her father's eyes….pure green and nothing else.  
  
"She has your eyes." I said looking at Zidane.  
  
"She has your nose." He said.  
  
"She has your mouth." I said.  
  
"And look, she has my tail." Zidane said smiling a bit.  
  
I sighed a bit; it seems that she's more like Zidane then me…oh well. Little Sarah began looking all around as her tiny tail was swirling around my lap, she paid more attention to me than Zidane.  
  
"Dagger…there's one more special she has that you forgot to say." Zidane said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"She has your curiosity." He said happily.  
  
Oh my, a mother like me forgot about the most important thing. I guess she's evenly matched between me and Zidane; this is our new family, Zidane, me, and Sarah. I lost track of time and it was getting late, 11:00PM!!!! But Sarah's up….why spoil the day by going to sleep when my baby is up with her cuddly face staring at me.  
  
"May I?" Zidane asked.  
  
I led out and smile and slowly handed Zidane baby Sarah, she began looking at her father and began making cute adorable little baby sounds showing how much she loves her father.  
  
"Goo!" Sarah softly spook for the first time.  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWWW" Me and Zidane said together as Sarah began wagging her tail.  
  
This day I'll remember for the rest of my life……………  
  
To Be Continued………….  
  
Final Fantasy IX is copyrighted © by Squaresoft and its original owners and writers. All Rights Reserved ® When Given Wings and it's made up characters is copyrighted © By me and All Rights Reserved® Line "She has your curiosity." He said happily. Was taken by permission of Sly The Eagle 12 from the story "Death of a Fairy Tale" © All Rights Reserved ® "Please Read it also, it's very great also." 


	2. When the Wings Were Given

Thank you people for taking the time to read this fic and for kindly reviewing it. Now for this chapter, in the chapter it's still in the hospital and someone arrives late at night, about 3:00AM at the most, this is the start of Sarah's adventure, yes that's right, the start of her adventure. Sure you're saying she's just a baby but this is the start of her adventure, how you all ask? Oh I can't tell because you have to find out by yourself. So without further ado I present to you  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When the Wings Were Given  
  
It was dark in the room, where Garnet, Zidane, and baby Sarah were sound asleep on the bed together as a family for the first time. The family rested themselves next to each other, as if they resembled a bird family together in a nest. All was well in site until a mysterious white light began to appear near the corner of the room slowly brightening up the room, in just moments a woman appeared glowing in white light wearing an amazing nicely done blue robe filled with green leaf colored strips rolling down the side, a pink over strap shirt stretching down to the ground, and light blue hair that stretched down to the ground. She also was holding something in her that was wrapped in gift wrapper with little teddy bears on it along with a tag that said Sarah.  
  
In a matter of moments Sarah of all who was sleeping woke up rubbing her tiny eyes with her hands, tail lifting up into the air and slowly resting down, and placing them back on top of her blanket and began staring at the mysterious woman who began smiling at her.  
  
"Hello Sarah." The woman softly spoke. Sarah gazed at the woman as her eyes begin to get watery and was about ready to burst into tears.  
  
"Don't cry Sarah…..I'm here for you." The woman said again. Sarah's eyes were still watery as she began to cry a little, not a loud wail but a simple cry for help. The woman slowly walked over to the bed and rested her right hand on Sarah's right cheek still holding the gift in her left hand. Sarah kept crying until she slowly began to stop, then she stopped at looked at the woman not knowing what's going on.  
  
"Sarah…..I see you're the one I've been looking for, you're the one the prophecy has spoken about….after traveling for so long, and I finally found you. Sarah…..I'm afraid you won't be living a normal life after this day. I'm sorry to have to say this but you don't have a choice…..it's your destiny." The woman spoke trying to keep her voice down from the sleepy parents. The little bundle slowly looked at the woman curiously wondering what she was saying and why she was here.  
  
"You have your mother's curiosity Sarah, I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes show your true feelings." The woman continued.  
  
"Sarah….what I have with me……you have to keep it forever and for the rest of your life. You cannot lose this at all Sarah…..your destiny lies within this….if you lose it…….then the world is doomed forever. Sarah……..Gaia is in your hands now, please protect it from the evil within…..Sarah……we're doomed…..evil has struck again……it's become more powerful than what your parents faced." The woman said beginning to look a bit sad.  
  
Sarah looked at the woman still gazing with her eyes in confusion, wondering what's going on.  
  
"Sarah…..I leave you this from me." The woman placed the little gift on a small table besides the bed and shifted her head towards Sarah.  
  
"Rest Sarah…..your journey starts now." The woman said resting her hand on top of Sarah's face as she began shaking her hands in the air, tail wagging hard and soon beginning it ease as the woman lifted her hand away from her face and Sarah began to slowly go back to sleep.  
  
"Boo….bani…" Sarah slowly said then going back to sleep as the woman smiled.  
  
"Sarah……..it's Tsunami. I'll be with you…..always Sarah….remember that." Tsunami said as she disappeared.  
  
Sarah closed her tiny little eyes and slept through the entire night, until the morning arrived. The once sleepy family slowly woke up to the sun lights rays coming through the windows a bit droopy, except for Sarah she was still sleeping in Garnet's arms. Zidane crawled up towards Dagger as she shook her head a bit trying to get rid of her drowsiness; Zidane began rubbing Dagger's face as she smiled towards him.  
  
"Zidane….." Dagger said softly.  
  
"What is it?" Zidane wondered.  
  
"Look…..Sarah's still sleeping."  
  
"Oh, she is."  
  
The tiny breaths of the tiny genome was hearable between the parents as they looked together at their sleepy daughter not looking like she'll not wake up for another hour or two. Dagger slowly lifted Sarah and rested her head on her right shoulder making her more comfy and possibly not disturb her. Zidane began rubbing Sarah's tiny right cheek trying to make her more happier, Sarah seemed to enjoy it and cracked a tiny smile and rubbed her head on Dagger's shoulder trying to feel more comfy.  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWW." Zidane and Dagger said carefully not trying to bother Sarah.  
  
"She's so adorable when she does things." Dagger softly said.  
  
"I hear you there Dagger, maybe she's like you when you were young." Zidane said still rubbing Sarah's cheek and beginning to rub her body with his tail.  
  
"I don't remember how I was when I was an iddy biddy baby; maybe she's more like you."  
  
"Me? Hehe….Dagger you know I'm not all that real remember?"  
  
"I know but I just want her to be like us."  
  
"I see what you mean, but hey she's just a baby, let her be what she for now."  
  
"I guess….but she won't be our little baby anymore after though."  
  
"Dagger don't say that….she'll always be your baby no matter how old she is."  
  
"I guess….but she won't be this cute though."  
  
"Who says she can't be?"  
  
Dagger giggled a bit.  
  
"Your sweet Zidane." Dagger said.  
  
"Why do you think I married you?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I don't know, just to be with me?"  
  
"AAAAAWWWWWW you knew it. Ah well."  
  
"Zidane……"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm feeling kind of lonely here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Dagger slowly brought herself to Zidane's face and gave him a long soothing kiss on the lips. Unnoticeable Sarah slowly woke up and curiously watched her parents with interest, studying what they were doing. Dagger and Zidane still kissing each other for a while until Dagger opened her eyes and in the corner of her right eye, she noticed a awaken Sarah staring at her with interest, Dagger led go of Zidane pulling back.  
  
"Zidane she's up." She said.  
  
"She is?" Zidane asked looking towards Sarah as she began to smile a bit.  
  
"Did a certain someone sneak in to an R-Rated movie where you're not allowed?" Zidane said beginning to joke around with her and tickling her as Sarah began giggling for the first time. Dagger laid a smile as the father and daughter had their moment for the first time with a bit of love and happiness in it.  
  
In just moments Dagger noticed something through the corner of her left eye, eyeing on a small gift, the same gift that was left early that morning, nicely wrapped in gift rap with teddy bears on it, and a tag saying "Sarah".  
  
"Zidane? Did someone forget to send us a gift at the baby shower?" Dagger asked.  
  
Zidane still tickling his daughter stopped and removed his hand from Sarah and began tickling her with his tail.  
  
"No, why do you say that?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Well….." Dagger carefully removed her left arm from Sarah holding her strongly with her right arm as she grabbed the gift and setting it on top of her lap. Zidane stared away from Sarah and looked at the little gift with interest.  
  
"Who's it from?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I don't know, that's why I asked if someone forgot to bring us a gift at the baby shower." Dagger said.  
  
"Well if you don't include Steiner then….yea but other than that no."  
  
"Zidane…..please don't talk about you know…."  
  
"I know but it was just an example Dag honey, look I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"It's ok…….it's just….well I always worry about Beatrix…..that's all."  
  
"Alright….what's in the gift though?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's open it and see."  
  
Zidane and Dagger looked at the gift as she was about to open the box when Sarah took notice and her eyes began to get watery, and then she began to cry.  
  
"AAAWWW Zidane she's crying." Dagger said as she began to rock Sarah.  
  
"Do you think she's hungry?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I think so…hand me her bottle."  
  
Zidane got up, jumped off the bed and grabbed the bottle from across the room.  
  
"This?" he asked.  
  
"Yes that's it." Dagger said still trying to calm down a crying baby Sarah.  
  
Zidane walked backed with the bottle and handed it to Dagger.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she began to give Sarah the bottle.  
  
Sarah began to figit moving her mouth away from the bottle trying to resist. Dagger tried her best trying to feed Sarah, but Sarah didn't want to the bottle at all.  
  
"Zidane she doesn't want it. What does she want?" Dagger said a bit worried.  
  
"Maybe she wants to play." Zidane said.  
  
"But she was just fine a moment ago when you where playing with her."  
  
"Maybe she wants to open the gift?"  
  
The words made Sarah slowly stop crying as she began looking at her father smiling. She began reaching for her father as Zidane smiled and picked up his daughter, Sarah giggled as she was being bounced in the air by her father.  
  
"AAAAAWWWWW does wittle Sarah want to open her gift on her own?" Zidane said playing with Sarah still. Sarah giggled as her father was still laid her down next to the gift.  
  
"Zidane….how did you know she wanted to open it?" Dagger asked a bit curious.  
  
"You could say it's just a feeling……I thought you'd know she wanted to open the gift? Don't mothers have an instinct?" Zidane said.  
  
Dagger sighed as she stared at Sarah happily pounding her hands on the small gift.  
  
"Why didn't I know?" Dagger thought. "I must not know that well, but Sarah..........why do you feel different though? Something weird is in the gift…like something isn't going to be good."  
  
"Dagger?" Zidane asked wondering what's wrong with Garnet.  
  
"Hmm?" she responded.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't look too thrilled; don't you want your daughter to open her gift?"  
  
"Oh….hmm sure….go ahead Sarah."  
  
Sarah looked up to her Dagger resting her hands on the small little package. She smiled at her mother hoping for her to do the same, Dagger led out a smile back at Sarah.  
  
"Go ahead Sarah, you can open it now Sarah." Dagger said placing her left hand on her left shoulder. Sarah began pounding on the little gift as some of the wrapper began to tear up pound by pound, Zidane and Dagger watched as the gift began to reveal some of the inside a bit, after one minute of beating the wrapper was trashed and a small box was revealed.  
  
"Wonder what it is?" Dagger asked.  
  
"Why not open the box?" Zidane said.  
  
"But won't Sarah cry?"  
  
"I don't think she'll mind…..you're her mother…..she'll understand."  
  
"I hope your right Zidane; I don't want to get her upset."  
  
"Dagger…..I'm sure of it, I have a good feeling about it."  
  
"Alright….I'll open it for her."  
  
Dagger put her hand on the tiny box pressing on it as Sarah looked up to her mother with a deep anxious stare. Dagger slowly opened the box and it revealed a 12 in. somewhat Japanese chopstick stick with Kanji writing on it along with a note beside it. Sarah happily giggled to the site enjoying what she was given, something that gives her something more powerful in some cases.  
  
"….What is it?" Dagger asked as she picked up the stick.  
  
"Ah, a Japanese chopstick and that's kanji writing on it." Zidane said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I got friends who know these kind of things, plus there's something else in the box."  
  
Zidane grabbed the note as Sarah began reaching for her mother holding the little chopstick, Garnet was focusing on the stick and her daughter at the same time wondering why it's for Sarah, she tried to focus on Sarah but couldn't, Sarah was about ready to cry as her mother gave her the chopstick. Sarah happily began to play around with her little gift, Garnet smiled as her daughter was having fun. Zidane smiled as he held the letter in his hands, glancing over it a bit and leaned over towards his wife and daughter.  
  
"Hey Sarah, the letter is written to you. It says…..…….oh my gods." Zidane said a bit nervous.  
  
"What is it Zidane?" Dagger said a bit worried.  
  
"Dagger……your not gonna believe this."  
  
Dearest Sarah,  
  
You may not be able to hear this until you are able to read this.......but the world is in danger by great darkness that may not be able to be defeated. It's said that a person who is the daughter/son of the devil and will destroy our beloved world as we know it and rid of all that lives on it. It is said that this person has powers far beyond what we can ever imagine, powers that has no sense of good. Although many years ago evil struck but eight mysterious people conquered it and rid of it's darkness forever bringing about peace on the world again. But now the darkness has come back and is stronger than we fear and now we fear that this won't be our duty to protect Gaia like we have been in the past after the defeat of Necron. We cannot allow this to ever happen but there's no chance of survival of man kind. But however, there was a prophecy saying that when this ever occurs, a powerful being shall be born, one who has the ability to stop this evil from happening, but must complete a task before this person can receive the power to stop the evil. The task lies within the key, the key must be completed before the power can become real and used to stop the evil from conquering our world. The task is to complete every personality trait there is in a person in order for the key to activate and once and for all banish the evil. However once the power is release, you will no longer live life again, but will become a powerful being known to mankind. The world rests in your hands Sarah, please guard it well.  
  
Tsunami of the Gaian Gods and Goddess and the protectors of Gaia.  
  
The letter heart broken Garnet like nothing, she stared at Sarah and cried.  
  
"….Dagger what's wrong?" Zidane asked.  
  
"OOOOHHH ZIDANE….WHY!?.....WHY OUR DAUGHTER!? WHY!?" Dagger wailed.  
  
"Dagger…..that was so long ago, why would someone come back?"  
  
"ZIDANE….I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER TO LEAVE MEEEEEEE…." Dagger began to cry letting out all the tears and picked up Sarah resting her on her shoulders once again, she cried harder and harder by the moment.  
  
"Dagger….." Zidane softly said wrapping his right arm around her neck and carefully not hitting Sarah.  
  
"Dagger…..please….if what they say is true then maybe you should let them have what the……."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ZIDANE!!!!!!!" Dagger yelled still in tears.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO RISK THE LIFE OF MY DAUGHTER TO SAVE THE WORLD…..SHE'S TOO YOUNG……NO WAY MY DAUGHTER IS GONNA SAVE THIS WORLD!"  
  
Zidane stared at Sarah for a moment then look at his wife.  
  
"But…Dagger….understand what they're trying t…….."  
  
"ZIDANE……NO!!!! I WON'T ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO GO THROUGH THIS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS WORLD I WANT MY DAUGHTER TO BE SAFE."  
  
"Dagger….."  
  
"ZIDANE I SAID ENOUGH…….SARAH WILL NOT GO THROUGH THIS!  
  
"Dagger….listen….."  
  
"ZIDANE NO!!!! I SAID NO AND I MEAN IT….NO MEANS NO PERIOD END OF DISCUSSION."  
  
"…..Dagger listen please…as you husband and father of our daughter…….please listen to me."  
  
"……………….Alright…I'll listen what is it?"  
  
"Dagger….the note didn't say when she has to start."  
  
Dagger slowly looked through the note, Zidane was right; no exact date was given on when to start. Dagger stared at her baby who was curiously looking at her in the eyes; Sarah wondered what was going and was beginning to look a bit sad.  
  
"Sarah.......I'm sorry, I can't let you risk your life." Dagger thought to herself. Sarah rested herself on Dagger's shoulder still quietly looking at her. Dagger rested her face softly on Sarah, mother and daughter head to head, wondering what fate now lies ahead for her new born daughter, Sarah Alexandros Tribal.  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
Final Fantasy IX is copyrighted © by Squaresoft and its original owners and writers. All Rights Reserved ® When Given Wings and it's made up characters is copyrighted © By me and All Rights Reserved® Line "She has your curiosity." He said happily. Was taken by permission of Sly The Eagle 12 from the story "Death of a Fairy Tale" © All Rights Reserved ® "Please Read it also, it's very great also." 


	3. The Arrival

Thanks a lot for your kindness people by e-mailing how great this fic is so far. I managed to figure out a way to see if there's ways I can improve on some confusion on Sarah's quest beginning part. Quick news I'm starting a website that's based on this story that will have character profiles, character pics, scenery pics, and of course fan-art. Until then I'm still working on it and I'm happy to report that it's coming along very strong and well and I'll be accepting fan-art today and for the rest of the days this fic is running. If you wish to submit a pic please e-mail them to me at ROE_Maze48@hotmail.com I'll be happy to take them if the topic is as followed "WGW Fan-Art Submission" Please no hentai pics, if u attempt at sending me hentai then I'll ban you from sending me pics ever again and I mean it. Ok now for this chapter…..it's been one week after Sarah's birth, but this chapter kinda talks about an intro to someone……someone…..oh how shall I put it…..someone "EXTREMELY" different. Plus Sarah goes home from the hospital for the first time. Without further ado I present to you wonderful people  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Arrival  
  
A doctor holding a clipboard was walking down the halls of the hospital searching for a certain room he was suppose to be in. In just moments he arrived at room 452 and entered seeing Zidane and Garnet carefully resting their daughter.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Tribal?" the doctor asked as both Zidane and Garnet began staring at him.  
  
"I here to announce that you two are free to leave the hospital and your baby will be discharged as of today." He continued.  
  
"Well stop blocking the door and move it doc we're outta here then." Zidane said bursting with joy. Instinctively Garnet covered the ears of her daughter trying to prevent her from hearing her loud mouth father.  
  
"Zidane…..sssshhhhh." Garnet hissed putting a finger in front of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear, just excited to go home that's all." Zidane said as he jumped for joy.  
  
"Well I guess Sarah's going to wake up in her new home Zidane…….she'll be surprised at it."  
  
"Well I better check you out then and discharge the child." The doctor said writing in the clipboard and typing on a nearby computer that now displayed the word Discharge and now leaving the room.  
  
"So Dagger, you ready to leave this place once and for all?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Why not, I stayed in this bed for too long." Dagger moaned a bit.  
  
"Zidane….help me up a bit, I have Sarah in my hands." She continued.  
  
"Let me hold her for you while you get up." Zidane said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dagger carefully handed Sarah to Zidane as she still rested quietly now in her father's hands, she slowly began to lift herself from the bed and rested her feet onto the floor, Dagger staggered a bit as she walked a bit for a few seconds.  
  
"Lost your balance?" Zidane asked.  
  
"A little bit, but I'll get use to it again." Dagger responded.  
  
"…….Gods I hate hospital clothes, where are my clothes Zidane? And the changing room?"  
  
"Uh right over there?" Zidane said pointing with his finger across the room on top of the desk, Dagger's new dress, a red strapless long skirt that stretched to the knees and a pair of opened toe heels.  
  
"Thanks for pointing it out." Dagger said.  
  
"No problem." Zidane replied.  
  
Dagger slowly walked towards her rested clothes, she began to stumble a bit but recovered.  
  
"Need help Dag?" Zidane asked.  
  
"No it's ok Zidane, I can handle it." Dagger said.  
  
Dagger managed to reach her clothes and grabbed a hold of them; she entered the dressing room next to it and closed the curtain.  
  
After five minutes Dagger opened the curtain and Zidane's eyes widened at the sight of the newly beautiful Dagger. Zidane slowly studied Dagger starting with her feet as Dagger slowly rubbed her right leg with her left foot, Zidane slowly began moving upwards past the knees, past the hips, past the chest, and now staring at Dagger's face as she brushed her hair back opening her eyes.  
  
"So Zidane……still find me attractive?" Dagger asked.  
  
Zidane began slowly react to the site with a bit of warm sensation in himself, he began to slowly get lost in thought and smiled at Dagger very happily.  
  
"Girl, you look so beautiful I could spend more time with you all day. Why don't we snuggle tonight?" Zidane said.  
  
"Zidane." Dagger said in a serious tone.  
  
"What Dagger? Why not?"  
  
"Because we have a daughter to take care of."  
  
Zidane's hands began to get weaker and weaker not caring about Dagger's talk but paid more attention on her beauty instead.  
  
"Drop our daughter and I'll kill you Zidane and that's a fact you must know." Dagger said in a mischief tone.  
  
"Oh….I….won't." Zidane said playing dumbfounded.  
  
Dagger walked over to her family and slowly took Sarah out of Zidane's hands.  
  
"I don't think I can trust you now." Dagger said.  
  
"AAAAAWWWW, but Dagger you can depend on me. I promise I won't go looking at you I swear." Zidane said trying to convince her.  
  
"Oh no no no no no nooooooo. You have to drive us home because I have stronger arms than you do."  
  
"…….Sigh yes mommy dearest." Zidane said casting a grin on his face.  
  
"Good, now that we're done, we better go home."  
  
"Well guess I'll go get the car then alright?"  
  
"Go ahead Zidane…..I have to pay, grab my things, and a few other mommy things."  
  
"Gotcha Dag, see you soon."  
  
Zidane left the room in a hurry as Dagger walked over to the small desk next to her, there lying the little chopstick. She wondered what to do with it, should she take it and possibly ruin the life of her daughter and doom Gaia or will she let her daughter go on this quest and have Gaia protected and lose her daughter forever.  
  
"Maybe…..I'll keep it away from her instead…..I have a bad feeling about this though." Dagger said to herself. She picked up the little item put it in her pocket for safe keeping.  
  
~  
  
Dagger was walking through the halls of the hospital still holding Sarah in her arms and excited about going home. In just seconds a loud wail was heard from one of the rooms. Dagger quickly turned around wondering who it was. The wail began to get louder and louder by the moment, Dagger just remembered she's in the delivery area and it must be someone giving birth. "Well, least that isn't me in that room." Dagger said cracking a smile and walking off. While Dagger left the hall it seems that wail got louder and louder by the moment.  
  
~  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!" the woman screamed giving birth.  
  
"Mrs. Treacy if you can give us one good push then we may be able to have this baby out now." the doctor said near the end of the woman.  
  
"NO SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DOING ALL I CAN!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that the woman give at one more push and "I see a head." The doctor was able to pull out a small 20 in. baby weighing about 7 pounds. The doctor cut off the umbilical cord and handed the small child to its mother.  
  
"Mrs. Treacy, you happen to be the proud mother of a baby Gaian girl." The doctor said as he handed the woman her tiny child.  
  
"Oh my god….she's soooo beautiful." The woman said cuddling the small bundle in her hands.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Linder, would you like to name your child?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes…….I want her name to be……Vicki…….."  
  
"Alright then that will be her name."  
  
The doctor wrote on his clipboard the following,  
  
Name: Vicki Treacy  
  
DOB: June 6, 2049 6:00AM.  
  
Hospital: Alexandria Medical Centre  
  
Blood Type: Negative O  
  
Nationality: Gaian  
  
Length: 20 in.  
  
Weight: 8 pounds.  
  
Hair: Goldish  
  
"Guess this about finishes everything." The doctor said leaving the room.  
  
Unknown to the mother there was a strange marking on the small baby's head….three numbers that was physically hard to see…..the number….was…..666.  
  
~  
  
(Quick note we're gonna be in Dagger's point of view now til the end of the chapter)  
  
~  
  
I walked towards the entrance of the hospital, Sarah; the cute little girl was still resting in my arms like a tiny kitten. We both passed through front doors and began waiting in front near the pick up zone, waiting for Zidane. I slightly looked up towards the air, seeing a new face of Alexandria, the once was old and destroyed place and disgusting site was now a newly designed cleaned neon light colored city with several large tall buildings, taller than the Alexandrian Castle….I guess I can't argue with the changes, I'm finally away from the castle and I can finally walk freely, no more tiredness, no more schedules, no more restrictions, no more everything.  
  
In just moments Zidane arrived in our new Yellow Lamborghini, model 2049. Pretty nice but, I wouldn't consider why owning an expensive car. Zidane got out and walked over to my side opening the door for me.  
  
"Here ya go Dagger, just the way for you two together." Zidane said smiling.  
  
I slowly began seating myself in the car seat with Sarah in my hand, carefully putting the seatbelt on.  
  
"Thank you Zidane." I said as he shut the door and walked around the car and got back in shutting the door and putting on his seat belt.  
  
"Alright Dagger, ready to go home?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, what are we waiting for?" I said.  
  
Zidane put his hand on the stick shift when I put my hand on it stopping him for a moment.  
  
"Um, Dagger I can't leave if you have your hand there." He said.  
  
"Zidane, wait, before you go…..please take it easy on the speed, every time I get in a car with you driving, you always go so fast, and what I'm saying is, don't drive so fast because we have Sarah in the car." I said.  
  
"Dagger, I know and I'll be careful."  
  
"No Zidane I'm serious, don't drive so fast ok?"  
  
"Dagger I promise you I won't drive crazy."  
  
"You better….because if you don't; I swear I'll do something to you that'll make you suffer."  
  
"Right Dagger, don't worry, you have my word."  
  
With that, I slowly removed my hand off his, as he shifted it in gear. I wondered if he would keep his promise and I guessed he did, as we slowly began pulling out from the front of the hospital and onto the streets of a new Alexandria.  
  
We drove through the business district, seeing many workers on the streets, a bunch of them with cell phones, some trying to get away from their jobs even. Our home was passed this area, near the end of the city about due far east, it's a lovely small home, room for me, Zidane, and now our daughter Sarah.  
  
About 15 minutes later, we arrived home…..safe and sound. Not to mention Zidane kept his promise on safe driving, Sarah on the other hand, the little bundle of joy was sleeping like nothing ever happened. Our home was a nice white with peach coloring, 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, dining room, family room, living room, kitchen, large backyard, a nice front yard with two lawns, 9 windows, and a beautiful garden in the backyard. Of course we decorated the baby's room; I just couldn't wait for Sarah to see it.  
  
Zidane parked in front of the driveway, turning off the car and getting out, he walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I took off my seatbelt and got out as Zidane closed the door.  
  
"Well Zidane, we're finally home." I said happily.  
  
"I know, won't Sarah be happy when she wakes up in her new bedroom?" Zidane said a bit excited.  
  
"Well……why don't we take Sara in? I'm sure she's as excited as we are."  
  
Zidane and I began making our way towards the door, he opened it and we walked in our home for the first time as a family. Coming into our home for the first time was the greatest moment ever, with our little joy in hand. To the left of the entrance was the living room, to the right was the kitchen and passed by it was the family room along with the dining room, in front was a hall that lead to our rooms. I took off my heels and put on my slippers that were near the door.  
  
"We're home….Sarah." I said softly to her. Sarah stirred a bit as she still slept through my words.  
  
"So Dagger, how's it feel to be home with a daughter?" Zidane asked.  
  
"It feels…..great. For some reason I always dreamed of this moment for a long time."  
  
"Well that's a riot; I wanted this to happen also. Guess we both wanted this kind of this to happen."  
  
"Zidane that was so sweet, I think Sarah will love it here."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
We both walked together, with Sarah of course, to her new nursery room. Decorated with pink colored walls with little teddy bears all over, with a window on the other side of the room when you enter, a baby cradle near it, baby toys everywhere and a diaper changing near the entrance.  
  
"Well Sarah……this is it…..this is your new home." I softly said.  
  
"Think she'll like this room Dagger?" Zidane asked.  
  
"It took a while to decorate and buy her all these stuff, so I'm sure she's bound to like it."  
  
"Dagger?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think Sarah deserves sleeping in the cradle then instead of your arms."  
  
"Oh Zidane!"  
  
"Hey Dagger….just saying, wouldn't you rather sleep comfy than be held in a certain position?"  
  
"Hmmm, I guess your right, Sarah deserves better anyways."  
  
Zidane and I walked Sarah over to her baby crib, I slowly uncovered Sarah from her blanket, wearing her tiny little baby clothes I saw this as the most adorable thing I ever saw. Zidane unraveled the blanket in the crib as I slowly rested Sarah on top of the bed spread. Zidane carefully covered Sarah with the blanket as she slept like a little angel.  
  
"Zidane." I said slowly.  
  
"Something wrong Dagger?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't she look adorable in bed?"  
  
"Of course Dagger…..she the most precious thing that we ever have. That and you."  
  
"Zidane……you're so sweet."  
  
"I know you are but what am I?"  
  
"I….I…"  
  
With that Zidane grabbed me and he gave me a long soothing kiss on the lips. I couldn't let go of myself, the soft warmness of Zidane's lips left me breathless. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kept at it giving me all he has pressing onto my lips. I guess this day was great  
  
To Be Continued………..  
  
Final Fantasy IX is copyrighted © by Squaresoft and its original owners and writers. All Rights Reserved ® When Given Wings and it's made up characters is copyrighted © By me and All Rights Reserved® Line "She has your curiosity." He said happily. Was taken by permission of Sly The Eagle 12 from the story "Death of a Fairy Tale" © All Rights Reserved ® "Please Read it also, it's very great also." 


	4. A Coming of a new Friend

Sorry for the long delay folks.I was on vacation to Japan.so sorry for the delay and now we're back with this. number 3 of the fic. I want point out something real quick before I get started. A friend of mine told me about adding a little quick interview before the start of each chapter later on in the fic. I guess I could give that a try, later that is :) So later on in the fic we will have interviews and will have some comedy sketch. And I want to mention that in the last chapter there was some confusion of the parent's name in the birth of Vicki.the mother's last name is Treacy and not Lindner. So ok moving on, this chapter will feature Beatrix, it's been 4 weeks after Sarah's birth and for all you Beatrix fans out there, you're really going to enjoy this chapter, because it features Beatrix becoming a mommy too. But not going to a hospital..you'll see for because this chapter will be from her point of view and will make you cry a bit. So without further ado I present to you people  
  
Chapter 3 A Coming of a new Friend  
  
It seems like the site was nothing but fire all around surrounding me, an endless site that began haunting my very soul. I began looking around myself left and right and right and left, nothing but flames of fury, not a very pleasant sight indeed. Beginning to walk towards flames it seems as if I wasn't even getting close near the flames. As I kept walking, sounds of terror screaming began rolling into my ears, the screaming of dying soldiers in a war, the gun fires of death being shoot in every direction, I couldn't handle this and decided to run, run for my life where I can be with someone.  
  
In just moments white light was all I can see, blinded by whiteness and couldn't see anything until it disappeared and now I saw an endless plain. No mountains or ponds, not even a lake was in sight. For some reason I felt tight, looking down I was wearing a wedding gown, why am I wearing this? This isn't what I should be wearing right now, this is embarrassing. Looking around there was a black figure far away, too hard to see to my left, I decided to run towards the figure. Close and closer I ran faster than my legs could take me, holding my dress with my hands trying not to trip.  
  
Arriving to the figure, it was a man in a tuxedo, but for some reason...he look awfully very familiar. I slowly walked forward towards the man, wondering if he's friendly or not, I was nervous for some reason..so nervous I began to sweat. My hand reached his shoulder as he turned around..Steiner?  
  
"Beatrix?" he slowly said. I was in ore...was this for real?  
  
"Bea...I missed you so much, I've been waiting for this very moment."  
  
He wrapped his arms around my neck as he slowly brought me close to his face, I closed my eyes for the moment. I opened my eyes again..I was on a war field. Beginning to wonder, there were soldiers everywhere on sight, guns firing in every direction, explosions here and there and everywhere. It was madness, just madness, I looked down and was still wearing my wedding gown, and I can't wonder why I'm in this still.  
  
This isn't something I want to see, I decided to walk away trying to leave this sight, until..I saw me and Steiner..  
  
"Steiner..please be careful.." I said to him holding him.  
  
"Please Beatrix...I'll be fine, I'll come right back I promise you." He said comforting me.  
  
"I don't want you to die out here."  
  
"Don't worry..I'll make sure I come back to you."  
  
With that he left me, putting on his helmet and readying his gun, he ran off into the battle up ahead. I looked towards myself, looking sad in the new General's Uniform...my Steiner...I couldn't believe what I saw later. A white flash appeared before me and I reappeared in a field of dead soldiers.  
  
This was the site I didn't want to see...I walked around in the field..a graving site, a horrifying site..just not where I wanted to be, I wanted to be somewhere else. Looking around and seeing hell..it grew worse when I saw it..I looked over to a soldier who looked familiar...I quickly walked over and knelt down. I began brushing his hair away from the face...and I covered my mouth when I saw...my husband..motionless on the ground..eyes closed..meaning..he's...dead. My eye filled with tears as I tried to dry it off. "Steiner.." I mumbled....."SSSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
I woke up fast breathing hard and sweating hard. I looked around and I was in my bedroom. The dream was real...it did happen...all that happened before my very own eyes. I looked at my clock, it was only 6:00PM, resting myself now a day is a bad idea for me now...I can't handle seeing these dreams anymore. I got off my bed and walked over towards the living room, I just had to get my mind off that dream...it wasn't just a day where everything goes right...it was raining hard outside and I was just having nightmares..what a way to have a day. I guess there's nothing in this world I can ask for..sure I have Garnet and her husband Zidane, and his sister Mikoto, along with the rest of their friends..but..there's no one close to me, no one I can talk to..no one to help comfort me when I'm all alone. I thought about leaving this world forever...but what would it mean to me? Being selfish? I guess I am right now...but all I ask for is to not be alone...  
  
Just then the doorbell rang...oh wow someone's here to visit, wonder who it is..what am I thinking...this isn't me..I should be happy there's someone here to help me...but they live far away though. I walked over to the door and opened the door...nobody was there..stupid pranksters.always picking on the former General..oh sure how nice. Looking down towards the pathway, I noticed something on the door step. I knelt down and noticed a large basket like item, there was a cover in it..it had bits of wrinkles on it which seemed to be forming something. I took off the blanket...and...oh my gods...a baby!? "What the?" I said to myself looking down at the sleepy bundle. No note attached to it..but why would someone abandoned a child like this and why at an early age...this was just so sad. The baby looked liked girl, the eye shape appeared as a girl...and I guess she is one. The rain was coming down harder and harder so I picked up the basket and brought in the poor baby, I closed the door and walked over to the living room and rested her down on the sofa.  
  
The way she was sleeping reminded me of someone...Sarah...Zidane and Garnet's child...they had one...a happy family.and me...all alone with nothing. But, this little girl...no...Steiner is the one I love...but..he isn't here with me...she can't replace someone I adore the most. The little child's eyes slowly opened up for the first time...green eyes...they reminded me of Sarah's eyes..the little child curiously looked at me..wondering if I was her mother..blinking a few times...looking around herself in the basket..but I wonder...where was her mother? Why is she here? And why me? Of all the people..why me? I'm no good mother...I'm not even fitting enough to be a mother. I'm just a former warrior..who knows nothing on motherhood. What can I do? Should I give to the orphanage?.....No..that's not right..sending a child back to someone who doesn't know anything and regret doing that'll possibly haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
Thinking for so long, the little baby began lifting her arms in the air reaching for me. Hmmm..a cry for a mother...and that mother...was me..hmm...I slowly began reaching in for her with my right hand..carefully reaching over her body, she snagged my hand and began sucking on my finger...with....my wedding ring...the crystal diamond..the same one my husband gave me...the little bundle enjoyed sucking on my finger as she laid a smile on me. Wonder why she's happy? I don't see anything to smile about..unless..it's me? Hmm..I laid a smile back at her. "Well aren't you the happy one." I said. The little girl giggled a bit.I couldn't help but giggled also.  
  
"Well..you love sucking my finger.don't you?" still coeing the little girl. She just smiled.I can see she's the friendly type...I guess I can keep her...oh what the hell..she'll be my daughter.but how will I explain this to everybody? I have a visit Zidane, Garnet, and Sarah tomorrow, but how will they react? What will I say to them? I had no way of telling them who this is...oh...I forgot to name her..hmm...the way she enjoyed playing with me kind of gave me this feeling. "Rose?" I softly said. The baby seemed to like it when she giggled happily. "Hmm.Rose then..that will be your new name." I said trying to excite Rose for the first time. "And I'll be your momma also." Rose took my finger out of her mouth and happily waved her hands towards me at the same time. AAAAAWWW...that was so adorable. "Well you certainly are the adorable type." I said smiling towards Rose.  
  
With that I carefully picked up Rose and rested her on my right shoulder, she seemed to be rubbing my cheek with her tiny head, I smiled at her when she kept doing that, so I rubbed her head with my cheek in return. I wonder if now is a good time to go to sleep with her...looking at clock near the fireplace it was 9:00PM..hmm.I guess now is a good time for the baby's rest. "Well Rose..time for you bed time." I softly said to her. Wait a minute..where is she gonna sleep!? I never thought about that until now..there's no crib.nothing...the extra room is a work room...I guess she can sleep with me...on my bed I guess. Rose nudged her head on my neck.my is she happy..I think.  
  
I got up from sofa and returned to my room, walking over to my bed I slowly patted Rose on the back for a few moments trying to grab her attention. "Rose..this will be your bed.for now..until I can afford buying a crib for you." I said to her acting like she can talk to me already. I looked at her as she only stared towards the doorway like something was there, I looked over and nothing...I guess babies are like that.curious that is. I sat down on the bed, took off my slippers, and rested Rose on my knees...now..how to put Rose to sleep. Hmm..I could call Garnet..but then she'd start asking questions..and I'd probably wake up Sarah. What usually makes a baby fall asleep? I slowly stared at Rose wondering what will make her fall asleep...hmm..maybe rocking her? I decided to give it a try, I raised Rose up to my chest and slowly rocked her back and forth. "Hmm...Rose..time to sleep.go to sleep Rose." I said repeating myself over and over...it worked..well.one thing that is...her tiny little eyes were slowly closing..and were completely shut.  
  
AAAAAAWWWWW..I thought, she fell asleep on the first try..I couldn't believe it, Rose fell asleep, in my very own hands. With that, I laid down on top of my bed with Rose now resting on my chest..wow...it amazes how all alone I use to be for so many years..and now...this little one comes along for the ride....looking down towards her.staring at her small bits of brownish hair..well..better go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The dream changed that very day...I had a dream...about someone..someone...I once knew. Alexandria..old Alexandria I should say...the old cobblestone and ruined city..even if it was completely rebuilt..it still doesn't look as beautiful as the new neon style Alexandria I know today..looking around...a church stood by in front of me..emptiness...no one was in front...no body was in this city..ghost town...striking me with fear as if a demon was ready to attack me at any moment..looks like they did their job..they hit attacked me..the church doors open as the sight changed to many people cheering, clapping, and throwing rice as me..and Steiner came walking out of that door happily married..Steiner.....please come back to me...the beautiful site disappeared before my eyes and now back on the war field in action...  
  
NO....NOT THIS....OH GODS NO..ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!!I FORBID IT!!!! NO MORE....NOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Darkness and silences broke out in my eyes...now what? A small figure was beginning to come towards me..no...no..It can't be..please don't let it be...I can't bare to see it again...the figure..wasn't what I thought it was...the little figure crawled over towards me..Rose...she crawled right up to my legs and began tugging on my pants.  
  
"Rose?".Is this for real? The tiny child looked up to me and giggled as she waved her tiny arms in the air reaching for me.I led out a smile as I picked her up and rested her on my left shoulder. The once was dreamed changed into something...a new family..a daughter who from this day on, Rose will be taken care of by none other than myself..the once horror changed after Rose came to me..my daughter was in my arms as she rubbed her head against my neck. "Ba..ba." she slowly spoke. Hmm.Rose spoke for the first time..what a wonderful sound to hear. "Oh? You spoke Rose..that sounded adorable."  
  
"Ba..ba..ma."  
  
"Well hello to you to Rose."  
  
Rose laid a smile on me as I looked at her smiling back. "So Rose...where do you want to go?"  
  
"Ba...Ma."  
  
***  
  
The dream stopped.and I woke up...it was morning.8:00AM. Rose was still sound asleep on me, not even reacting to me as I began to lay up and slowly got off the bed, putting on my slippers. Problem is I had to be extremely careful not to wake up Rose along with what to feed her..there's no baby food period and the chances of her being hungry is extremely high. Looks like I better go to Garnet's home early then.but how to explain all of this happening? How will they understand? Time was probably running out on me..there was no time to waste, Rose could any moment wake up and probably cry for hunger. I slowly rest her on my bed and dashed for the closet.no time for deciding on what to wear so I grabbed a plain long sleeved blue shirt and knee level blue skirt, I quickly took off my night gown and put on my clothes and ran back to Rose quietly, and finally picked her up. This feeling grew worse and worse as I grabbed my house keys and walked out of the house..the good thing is I could just walk to Garnet's home because she only lives two blocks away from me.  
  
***  
  
The walk wasn't as long as I expected..five minutes.but now..to show them. I was so nervous it was like having snow coming down from the sky hard as a rock hitting me on the face and feeling pain..pain of guilt. Looking in front of the home of Garnet and Zidane..I wondered what would happen to me once I knock...but it seems like they weren't the only ones home.it seems that Mikoto has here..her Silver Dodge Viper was here..now this might make things worse. But there was no choice..there's two ways for this situation..the cowards way or the bravery way..and I'm no coward..I'll head into the right direction. I slowly made my way to the front door and began getting second thoughts about this...but no...this is for me and for my daughter. Looking down..the sleepy Rose rested in my arms not nudging to anything it seems, this was it, no turning around now..no more running away. I carefully held Rose with my left arm and rang the doorbell..then I turned away from the door waiting for someone to answer. Even for a few seconds it felt like minutes when "Oh hello Beatrix." I heard..it was Garnet...the person I hoped to see.  
  
"Oh.hello Garnet..."  
  
"Beatrix is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh...um no there isn't."  
  
"But why are you shaking so nervously?"  
  
"It's, it's nothing Garnet."  
  
"Beatrix look if there's something wrong I can help."  
  
"Well..if you say so."  
  
I slowly turned around and faced Garnet..revealing who else came along.she eavesdropped right in front of me and covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gods..Beatrix..where did the baby come from?" she said almost about to freak out or something like that.  
  
"That's..well..something else I wanted to talk about." I said looking down at the little sleepy head.  
  
"Beatrix please come in right now..please do."  
  
With her word I walked into the house took off my shoes and headed towards the living room...the sounds of a family playing was heard..Zidane and Mikoto we're playing with Sarah with her little baby toys..Zidane looked behind is back and at me.  
  
"Hey Bea..WHAT THE HECK!?" he said in shock.  
  
"Zidane.please not so..OH GODS!" Mikoto said looking over also. I slowly walked over to the living room with Rose along with Garnet following from behind..I guess they didn't expect me to have a child.  
  
"Beatrix? But..you weren't pregnant..were you? Or maybe I'm seeing things." Zidane said still in shock.  
  
"Maybe it's a doll?" Mikoto said trying to think it's not real.  
  
"No...she's real..but I didn't give birth to her though."  
  
"What!?" Everybody in the room gasped.  
  
"Hmm..you see..I found her...on my door step and..well..I couldn't just leave her there."  
  
"Oh.so your not the true mother then." Garnet said.  
  
"No I'm not..but.." I looked over at the surprised eyed Mikoto and Zidane then shifted over to Garnet.  
  
"I wish to become this baby's mother."  
  
Everyone just stared at me, I didn't know whether to be happy or..not..hmm.  
  
"Um.Beatrix.I just have to ask you but.are you sure your ready for motherhood? It can be hard you know and as your friend I want you to know that I'll be here to help you out..along with Zidane." Garnet said trying to help me.  
  
"You know Beatrix...I don't think taking care of a baby on your own is a good idea." Zidane said.  
  
"He's right you know..even if you do know how it's still harder than it looks. Just look at Garnet for instance." Mikoto said as she picked up Sarah and walked over towards me.  
  
Sarah..she almost looks like Rose..green eyes, tiny nose, same mouth shape, and even same eye shape. Sarah stared at Rose wagging her tail a bit faster like a cat who's excited. She began stretching her arms towards Rose as if she was trying to grab her.  
  
Zidane got up and walked over towards his sister as he carefully grabbed Sarah; for some reason she didn't seem to not like it..and led out a wail.UH OH..NOT A GOOD SIGN. Garnet quickly walked over and began calming down Sarah by rubbing her back while Zidane had her rested on his right shoulder.  
  
"Sarah what's wrong honey?" Garnet said still rubbing her back  
  
"Sarah don't cry mommy and daddy are here for you...ssshhh shhhh shhhhh." Zidane said not getting any luck on calming Sarah.  
  
"Look Sarah it's your teddy." Mikoto said picking up a teddy bear and playing around with it in front of Sarah's face. Nothing seemed to calm down Sarah..when..  
  
"..WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"...Rose woke up crying also.  
  
"Oh.no.help me." I complained...  
  
"Oh no.um..Mikoto you help Zidane..I'll help Rose." Garnet said acting like she's taking charge..  
  
"Sure thing." Mikoto said as she began helping out Zidane. Garnet walked me over to the kitchen, I think Rose is hungry..I think.  
  
"Maybe she's hungry." Garnet said as she opened the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of milk.  
  
"How do you know? How can we know?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Just a mother's feelings that's all." A mother's feelings? Am I missing something here?  
  
"Try rocking her to calm her down at least." Ok.lets see that..rocking Rose slowly.she just get louder and louder."It's not working." I said about to give up.  
  
"Hold on I'm almost done." Garnet said I looked down at Rose..still crying hard..for just a brief moment I could see her green eyes in tears, a cry for help..but where's the help though?  
  
"I don't know if I can hold on to her any longer." I said still worried.  
  
"Alright here." Garnet said giving me a bottle of milk. I held Rose with my right arm strongly and the bottle in my left hand. Um...what to do? There's nothing I can do about this..Rose needs a proper feeding...how do I feed her?"  
  
"Um.Garnet..how do I feed her?"  
  
"Take a seat first." I walked over to the dinner table and sat down. "Next you have to lay her down on your lap or her with your arm below her and carefully put the bottle in her mouth."  
  
"Hmm...alright." I slowly laid Rose on my lap and slowly gave her the bottle..she stopped crying..then...she drank the bottle.the sound of her gulping down the milk made me smile...for the first time..I'm giving a baby it's bottle..it feels so...good...so..mommy like..maybe adorable.  
  
"There Beatrix...you have it." Garnet complimented.  
  
"...Wow.so this is how it feels to be a mother." I said.  
  
"It's a good feeling isn't it?"  
  
".Yes..it does feel..great...I can't say it's the worst feeling ever but...it's the greatest feeling ever."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Oh it is..something I may enjoy for the rest of my life."  
  
"I'm sure you will Beatrix..this is one of those times were you have to go through these kinds of things, my guess is this is one of those wonderful times where things become better."  
  
"I'm sure it will be..but..how can I become a good mother though?"  
  
"Hmm.Beatrix..there's several books I have that could be some use for you. If you know what I mean."  
  
"..Oh they would be helpful..thank you Garnet."  
  
With that...Rose pushed away the bottle...and she was done. I carefully moved the bottle back and placed it on the table. Rose...she stared at me with a now happy look on herself.  
  
"Did you enjoy it Rose?" I asked her.  
  
".Goo." she responded.  
  
"AAWW she said it was good." Garnet said.  
  
"Oh she's so sweet." I said.  
  
"Well..now that she's taken care of....time for Sarah." Garnet said. Guess it was since she was still crying in the living room.  
  
"I guess it is time for her."  
  
I got up and we both made our way to the living room..Sarah was crying, it seems like Mikoto and Zidane were about to give up.  
  
"Dagger we tried everything..nothing seems to help her." Zidane said giving it up.  
  
"Hmm.she's more...harder than escaping from Terra." Mikoto said a bit tired.  
  
I looked at Sarah..bursting in tears as she was crying for help..but..what does she want though?  
  
"Sigh..Your hopeless Zidane..maybe she wants me." Garnet said as she picked up a crying Sarah...the wailing was louder than a war in action...what to expect from Sarah...she's probably older than Rose. It seems that Garnet wasn't able to calm down Sarah as she rocked her in her arms.  
  
"Sarah.sweetie don't cry.mommy's here for you..ssshhhh, sssshhhhh, sssshhhh." Garnet said comforting Sarah. It didn't seem to help..Sarah screamed louder and louder by the minute.  
  
"Sarah..please don't cry..everything is alright." She continued as Sarah kept crying. I walked over towards Garnet and Sarah...as Sarah was still crying in tears.  
  
"Zidane isn't there anything you haven't tried?" she asked.  
  
"Dagger.like I said..I tried everything..nothing seems to help her." Zidane said.  
  
Guess I should put down Rose and maybe help them out..maybe give it a shot at helping Sarah.  
  
"Mikoto?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Beatrix?" she responded.  
  
"Could you watch Rose for me while I help Garnet and Zidane?"  
  
"Sure why not." Mikoto carefully took Rose from my hands and walked into the living room and setting her down with all of Sarah's toys. I walked over to Garnet, Zidane, and crying Sarah and began rubbing her back.  
  
"Beatrix..it's no use..I don't know what Sarah wants..she's never like this." Garnet said.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with her?" I asked.  
  
"I just don't know."  
  
Sarah kept crying when she soon laid eyes on Rose and slowly stopped..she began reaching for her again...could she want Rose?  
  
"Garnet..do you think she wants to play with Rose?" I asked. Garnet looked at Sarah as she saw her stare at Rose.  
  
".You know..you could be right." Garnet said.  
  
"Maybe we should put Sarah next to Rose and see." Zidane pointed out. Garnet and Zidane walked over to Rose with Sarah as I followed along.  
  
When we got to Rose.Mikoto was playing with little blocks with letters on them with Rose.  
  
"A.B..C" she said trying to teach little Rose.  
  
"Mikoto?" Zidane asked.  
  
"What is it brother?" she responded.  
  
"We think we know what Sarah wants." Garnet said.  
  
"Oh really?" Mikoto asked.  
  
With that Garnet gently rested Sarah on the floor next Rose.  
  
"Sarah..this is Rose..Beatrix's daughter." Garnet said.  
  
Sarah and Rose curiously studied each other in wonder of who was who..both of them tilting their heads and rubbing their eyes..it was an adorable sight to see. Rose reached for Sarah's tail as it wagged behind her, she was able to grab it and she began playing around with it.as the two little bundles giggled in happiness.  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWW" we all said..  
  
"Look.they're playing with each other." Mikoto pointed out.  
  
"That's so adorable." Garnet said.  
  
"It's like they just became friends." Zidane said.  
  
Friends...at his early age? I guess it's possible, between these two little ones..I guess it already started.  
  
~ (We're now breaking away from Beatrix's point of view) ~  
  
The two families gathered around the two babies as they watched with interest. Unsuspected to the group...Tsunami..stood by the doorway staring at the two little bundles also.  
  
"Hmm..so they finally meet..Rose..please take care of Sarah..guide her with all you know..you both may be young..but you will prevent evil from striking...please don't let Sarah die..you both may not see each other as often..but please do the best you can. She's our only hope." Tsunami said talking to Rose as she stared at her for a brief second.  
  
"...I will do the best I can Tsunami." Rose spoke through her mind and began playing with Sarah again.  
  
"Thank you..." Tsunami disappeared from the room....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Final Fantasy IX is copyrighted © by Squaresoft and its original owners and writers. All Rights Reserved ® When Given Wings and it's made up characters is copyrighted © By me and All Rights Reserved® Line "She has your curiosity." He said happily. Was taken by permission of Sly The Eagle 12 from the story "Death of a Fairy Tale" © All Rights Reserved ® "Please Read it also, it's very great also." 


	5. The First Move

Welcome back folks..sorry about the delay with chapter 3.like I said, I was in Japan having a blast but now lets get back to our story..alright as of this moment the When Given Wings Official Website is still being worked on and I'm learning HTML thanks to my friend who is nice enough to help me out^_^ Thanks Vicki. Alright moving right along this chapter is going to be an interesting chapter..why you ask? Because someone makes the first move but is it the start of a war? Don't know that's what you people have to find out and make note it's one year later.so without further ado I present to you people...  
  
Chapter 4 The First Move  
  
Zidane quietly walked into the living looking around for something he needed. "Damn.I know it's here somewhere..where is Sarah's birthday gift?" he said. Today was Sarah's birthday...she is now 1 year old and is expecting a great party for her today. Zidane continued looking everywhere for Sarah's birthday gift, it was early in the morning and the time is 5:30AM, he constantly looked repeatedly in the same spots he had already searched.  
  
"Damn..if I don't find it.I'm dead.I know it's here somewhere, geez I even remember putting it here for crying out loud."  
  
Zidane continued searching for the missing gift that was for Sarah when..  
  
"Hmm.Zidane...hmm what are you doing up so early..hmm." A sleepy Garnet said as she came by rubbing her eyes feeling a bit woozy. Zidane sighed as he looked at his wife. "I don't know where I put Sarah's birthday gift." He said.  
  
"Hmm..Zidane..how could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry maybe you moved it or something."  
  
"..Now how can you say that?"  
  
"Well..who knows."  
  
"Zidane.I never move things around all the time."  
  
".Well.ok..lets not argue over this.I'm sure it's here somewhere."  
  
Zidane began looking again as Garnet stood there watching him, she noticed something right next to his tail on the table.  
  
"Zidane is that it?" Garnet pointed out. Zidane looked up and towards the table looking at a wrapped box.  
  
"YES!" he screamed.  
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHHH..you'll wake up Sarah." Garnet hissed.  
  
"Oh sorry..heh."  
  
"Zidane how can you miss something like that."  
  
".Well its dark in here."  
  
"Then why didn't you just turn on the light then?"  
  
"Um..I didn't want to let it wake up Sarah?"  
  
"..Zidane...her door is closed."  
  
"Um..heheh..oh man."  
  
"Zidane...just come to bed with me please?"  
  
"Lemme put this away first."  
  
"Zidane.leave it..it won't go anywhere."  
  
"Alright...I'll leave it."  
  
Zidane got up and walked over towards Garnet as she yawned.  
  
"Zidankins..why are you worried about Sarah's birthday gift?" Garnet asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on his body. Zidane grabbed a hold of his wife and picked her up.  
  
"It's her first birthday that's why.and I want to make it the best one." Zidane said.  
  
".Zidane.there's more birthdays where that came from...its ok if you mess up one."  
  
"But baby doll.I want her first one to be good."  
  
"Zidane.you're so sweet...you know.but.." Garnet began to yawn as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Zidane's shoulder. "I think Sarah can handle one mistake."  
  
Zidane began walking towards the bedroom with Garnet in his hands; she began to fall asleep in Zidane's hands resting for what's ahead for her first born daughter.  
  
Later that day both Zidane and Garnet woke up at 9:00AM and prepared themselves for Sarah's birthday party in the park. Garnet walked out of her room and into the living room where Zidane sat on the couch waiting for Garnet, Zidane looked towards her and a very familiar sight occurred to him. Garnet was wearing her old Royal Gown from before she was once was a queen.  
  
"Dagger..you look beautiful." Zidane said as quirked a smile to Dagger.  
  
"Thank you..everyone is going to be there.so I decided why not remember the old times like it was." Dagger smiled.  
  
"Yeah it has been a while since we all came together as one. It'll be like old times when we were traveling."  
  
"Yes it will..plus we even have a new friend for Sarah."  
  
"You mean Rose?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"It was easy...they really like each other more than anything..except for you and me of course."  
  
Dagger giggled a bit as Zidane got up and walked towards her and embraced her in his arms. "Zidane..why don't we get the birthday girl." She said. Zidane pecked Garnet on the lips as she closed her eyes and soothingly kissed Zidane back. "Alright.lets see if she's up though." Zidane said pulling back.  
  
The two parents both walked over towards Sarah's room, they slowly opened the door and entered the quiet room. Garnet walked over towards Sarah's crib as the tiny baby was still sleeping away, all cozy under her blanket, breathing softly with her eyes shut tight. "Zidane..she's still sleeping." Garnet quietly whispered as he walked from behind her. "She must be ready for her big day today." Zidane said. Garnet slowly and carefully picked up Sarah as she wrapped her blanket around her and rested Sarah on her shoulder. "Hmm.Sarah.you're so lucky today." Garnet said as she kissed Sarah on the side of her head. Garnet and Zidane both walked out of Sarah's room together and headed towards the living room. They both sat down together on the couch while staring at a sleepy Sarah..still snoozing away.  
  
"Sarah looks so adorable when she sleeps like this." Garnet said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Well..having seeing Sarah a lot..she's had different positions for when she slept..of all the ones I have seen.this one is the adorablest of them all."  
  
"Ah so you have noticed also."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"I've been seeing her do the same thing you've just said."  
  
"So..of all the ones we've both seem in the past year..do you think this is the best position ever?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
In a sense of emotion.Sarah slowly began to wake up, while two parents began staring at her. Sarah's pour green eyes began flashing towards her father and mother giving them both warm feelings about the day ahead of them.  
  
"Good morning Sarah and happy first birthday." Garnet said giving Sarah a warm hug.  
  
"Hello little birthday girl, today is your big lucky day." Zidane said smiling.  
  
Sarah looked up to her mother and father as she laid a smile towards them, the tiny infant slowly rubbed her head against Garnet's neck and rested itself with it's eyes open half way. Zidane slowly put his hand on top of Sarah's hair and slowly began stroking the bits of it; Sarah began purring as cuddly as a kitten.  
  
"Isn't that cute? She sounds just like a kitten." Zidane said as he smiled.  
  
Garnet laid a smile.  
  
"She does..but maybe it's because she is a cute cuddly kitten." Garnet said.  
  
"Shall we go meet everybody Dagger?"  
  
".Yes..lets go see everybody once again."  
  
Garnet and Zidane both got up and headed for the door, Garnet put on her open toed high heels while Zidane put on his old boots he wore during his adventure.  
  
"Oh Zidane...your wearing that?" Garnet said sensitively. Zidane wore a plain blue T-Shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Who said I was wearing this crazy get up?" he said. With that Zidane ripped his t-shirt and pants revealing Garnet his old blue vest with a white undershirt and long blue pants, Garnet smiled and giggled a bit.  
  
"That's my Ziddy-poo." She said still giggling. Zidane cocked his head towards Garnet as he walked over and picked her right up from off the floor.  
  
"AAAAHHH ZIDANE!!!HEHEHE!!I have Sarah in my hands HAHAHA." Garnet yelped laughing her head off. Zidane put Garnet back down as she held Sarah with one arm and dusted herself off with the other. "Zidane..what did I tell you about picking me up while I'm wearing my clean dresses?" Garnet exploited with her tone rising up a bit.  
  
"No." Zidane quickly replied grinning at the same time.  
  
"ZIDANE!?"  
  
"Hey.just kidding....heh I never forget what you say. Oh I almost forgot."  
  
Zidane walked into the living and grabbed Sarah's birthday gift from off the table. "No way will I forget this baby." Zidane said casting another grin towards his wife and walking back to her. "So.are we ready?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Zidane said.  
  
"Then we shall be on our way."  
  
Zidane opened the door as Garnet walked out of the home with Sarah in her hands followed by Zidane shutting the door. The blue sky was clear with no single sign of a cloud, the birds were chirping and flying around the area, butterflies came from out of the bushes and flew across Sarah's view of vision, with interest Sarah stared at the butterflies as the many colors on each shined in beauty and flew close around her. "Those are butterflies Sarah." Garnet said still walking with Sarah in her hands. A butterfly flew across Zidane's nose and slowly landed on Garnet's left arm, Sarah gazed at the colorful butterfly as it folded its wings, with blending blue and yellow color, Sarah found the butterfly fascinating and couldn't help take her eyes off it.  
  
"Do you think she likes it?" Zidane asked as Garnet looked at Sarah staring the little insect.  
  
"Hmm...she seems to be interested in it.so maybe." Garnet said.  
  
With that the butterfly began flapping its wings as it lifted off Garnet's arm and slowly flew off as Sarah watched it fly away.  
  
"Aaaaww.she loves it." Garnet said happily.  
  
"Maybe she'll do this at the park, there are many butterflies there." Zidane said.  
  
"Hmmm.maybe Sarah's birthday will be more entertaining than we thought it was."  
  
"Oh it will be."  
  
With that Garnet and Zidane continued to walk down the walkway and made a left turn and decided to walk towards the park instead of driving.  
  
  
  
Central Park, Alexandria's biggest park, known for its truly amazing gardens, trees, animals, insects, and people. The sight of many butterflies flew around the park's picnic area, as a group of people were sitting down on top of red and white checkered blankets along with food like pizza, salad dressing, and finally a birthday cake with Sarah's name on it. A reunion between old friends brought more than happiness..but a sense of old memories.  
  
"Garnet.your daughter looks so adorable.she looks just like you." Freya said as she played around Sarah's tiny arms.  
  
"Thank you." Garnet said as she held Sarah while sitting down.  
  
"Aaaawww.Sarah looking soooo CUTE!" Eiko yelled out a bit smiling at the little 1 year old.  
  
"Tell me something Garnet, why does Sarah look so cute?" Vivi asked curiously, Garnet giggled a bit along with Zidane who was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Well Vivi.I don't really know.she.she."  
  
"She's cute because my wife is cute also." Zidane said as he interrupted her slipping Garnet a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"She good..but why no she eat yummie yummies?" a familiar old Quina said who had pizza sauce all over itself.  
  
"Well.she's just a baby, babies eat whatever they see." Zidane said.  
  
"Garnet...may I?" Mikoto asked as she had her arms out.  
  
"Sure..she is your niece; you can hold her whenever you want Mikoto." Garnet said as she handed Sarah to Mikoto.  
  
"Oh Sarah..Sarah you such a good little girl.yes you are.oh yes you are." Mikoto coed Sarah ash she kissed her on each cheek making Sarah giggle.  
  
"Hey Zidane...when are we gonna have that cake!? I want to have it now!" Eiko complained a bit.  
  
"Oh..Zidane.that reminds me.where's Beatrix and Rose?" Garnet asked.  
  
"I don't know..has anyone heard from her?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Oh.she said that Rose had to go to the hospital for Rose's check up." Freya said.  
  
"Aaaw..do you know when she'll come back?" Zidane asked.  
  
"She say she be here late." Quina said.  
  
"..How late?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Like a good ten to twenty minutes late." Vivi said.  
  
"Aw man..I bet by now Sarah wants to see Rose..seeing these two together.they seem to enjoy each other a lot." Zidane said.  
  
"Well..we'll have to wait for them." Mikoto said.  
  
"NOT ON MY WATCH!" a voice from across the other side of the group's current location.  
  
Everybody look over across and saw Beatrix holding Rose walking over to where they were.  
  
"Beatrix...you're just in time!" Zidane cheered.  
  
"Welcome Beatrix..and to you to Rose." Freya said.  
  
"Hiya Beatrix and Rose." Eiko said as she waved her hand.  
  
"Hi Beatrix." Vivi kindly said.  
  
"Hi.Beatrix, Rose." Quina said.  
  
Beatrix walked over towards Mikoto who was still holding Sarah in her arms.  
  
"Oh..good day Beatrix..well I know what Sarah wants." Mikoto said as she put Sarah on top of the blanket she was sitting on.  
  
"Oh..and so do I..Rose..here's your friend Sarah." Beatrix said as she softly put Rose down next to Sarah.  
  
Both Sarah and Rose gazed upon each other as they slowly began crawling close to each other and giggling, the both sat up and kept touching each other's leg. The sight of these two playing with each other made everybody aaaaaaawwwwwwww at their friendship at an early age.  
  
"They're the cutest things to ever see together." Garnet said watching her daughter play with Rose.  
  
"Hmm..you know..I never thought I'd live to see a day where my daughter would be playing with yours Garnet." Beatrix said.  
  
"Same here..Rose and Sarah..our daughters have a little way with each other." Zidane said.  
  
"Yes they certainly do..they both liked each other on first sight." Mikoto said.  
  
"When these two grow up..we all know they'll be the best of friends won't they?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Yeah your right Eiko.they will be." Zidane said.  
  
Elsewhere in Alexandria, another birthday party was going on in front of a huge two floor, 40 room mansion in the northwestern area of Alexandria. The birthday was of one Vicki Treacy who was going to be one years old in the next few days but was celebrating her party early. The guests consisted of family and friends which seemed to have a huge number of about thirty people along with the small one year old birthday girl herself.  
  
"Amanda dear, your daughter looks soooo cute today." Tina the aunt of Vicki said as she kissed a half way opened eyed Vicki on the cheek.  
  
"Tina..where's Sean?" Amanda asked.  
  
"He said he had to pick up something he'll be back later."  
  
"AMANDA!?" a voice from across the yard yelled out.  
  
"Oh great..WHAT IS IT WILL!?" Amanda asked her husband Will.  
  
"AREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO HAVE THE ENTERTAINERS HERE BY NOW!?"  
  
".I TOLD YOU THEY'LL BE HERE AT 11 o' clock; IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE YET!"  
  
".He can be so rude sometimes." Tina said.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." Amanda replied as she moved Vicki onto her other shoulder and rested her there.  
  
"Well.I guess we could move on with the food now. Everybody is kind of waiting."  
  
Amanda got up from her chair as she headed over to the large table along with yelling out "We're going to eat now!!!" Everybody began taking their seats as they began feasting on Pizza, Nachos, Salad, Hot Dogs, Burgers, and steak. Some people continued eating while a few came and visited the birthday girl.  
  
"Oh Amanda.may I see Vicki's cute little face?" Sharon, who happened to be Vicki's godmother, asked.  
  
"Oh sure Sharon, here she is." Amanda said as she handed Vicki to her loving godmother.  
  
"Vicki you sweat little thing to your godmother." Sharon said as she grabbed Vicki and looked at her face to face. Sharon's eyes all of a sudden widened as she stared into Vicki's cold dark brown almost black eyes that almost showed no pupil in sight, fear struck her fast, so fast it was as fast a cheetah attacking it's prey with no sense of stopping for anything. The woman stood there speechless and in deep shock of what she was witnessing before her eyes, her mind was deep down lost in thought and was no way out.  
  
"Sharon? Sharon!?" Are you ok!?" Amanda yelled as Sharon shook her head and blinked a few times.  
  
"Oh.I'm fine..I'm sorry." Sharon said as she handed Vicki back to her mother.  
  
"Sharon you look miserable..isn't it time for your aspirin?"  
  
"Huh.oh yea I almost forgot."  
  
Sharon walked away as Amanda stared at her a bit concerned along with Vicki who seemed to be giving a half opened eye look on her.  
  
Inside the large mansion in one of the bathrooms, Sharon washed her face repeatedly, not evening stopping. She looked at herself in the mirror staring cold paled face look. "..I knew this day would come.."she said beginning to laugh a bit sadistically.  
  
"She's..the one.hehe..she's..she's going to bring it...it's coming.I KNOW IT..THANK YOU FOR THIS DAY!!!!"  
  
Sharon crazily ran out the bathroom door and began heading out towards a nearby room, while running along she grabbed a long 8 foot rope, she dashed through the door and looked around the room. Sharon laid eyes on the open window and slowly walked over to it and began rapping the rope around her neck.  
  
Back outside in the back of the mansion everybody was still partying around in the yard when it came.  
  
"VICKI!!!!" a voice yelled.  
  
Everybody began looking all around and then made their attention towards Sharon.who was half way out the window with robe tied around her neck still, it seemed that nobody noticed the rope while she was still standing there, but in a sense Vicki look towards her godmother and watched with interested along with her whole family.  
  
"..THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!!!" Sharon yelled out as she jumped out of the window and soon cocked back up and back down...and was hanging by the rope motionless with no signs of movement. It was then that Sharon had hung herself committing suicide. Everybody looked and gasped in terror, which soon led to screaming in terror.  
  
Back at Central Park the group was about ready to leave for home when the sounds of sirens began wailing through as over seven police cars followed by an ambulance and finally a fire truck. ".What's all the commotion?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know but this looks serious." Zidane said.  
  
"They look like they're heading over towards the northern west section of Alexandria." Beatrix said.  
  
"Do you think we should check it out?" Freya said with a concern look on her face.  
  
"Hmm I don't know...but by the look of things it looks serious." Garnet said.  
  
"But how will we get there? Zidane and I didn't drive, we walked and we have Sarah here."  
  
"Why don't I drive you two? There's room for all three of you." Beatrix said as she held Rose in her arms.  
  
"Alright we're all set then.we better hurry up and see what's happening." Zidane said as everybody began rushing for their cars.  
  
There was a huge crowd overlooking the horrible incident that occurred at the mansion as the crowd was being told to move along by the police force. Soon Beatrix pulled up form behind the crowd as she stopped the car and turned off the engine. Garnet and Zidane got out first while Beatrix stayed behind looking after Rose and Sarah, Garnet rushed over passing through the crowd while Zidane got caught and stayed behind; she constantly pushed one by one out of the way and soon reached the front. "OKAY MOVE ALONG PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE." A female police officer yelled out. Garnet stared her attention towards the officer and brought to herself asking what was going on. "Um excuse me officer, I would like to know what's going on?" Garnet asked as the officer paid her attention towards Garnet.  
  
"Oh.Ms. Garnet.I didn't notice you there..well.we received a call that someone here committed suicide during a birthday party by hanging them self by a rope and jumped off the second floor." The officer said.  
  
"Oh that's horrible.do you know who it is?"  
  
"I'm sorry but..I can't give away classified information."  
  
"Oh its ok I just wanted to know what happened that's all."  
  
Garnet began making her way towards Zidane feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"What happened?" Zidane asked.  
  
"..Someone hung them self." Garnet said looking a bit down.  
  
"Do they know who it was?"  
  
'Yes but they wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Oh well.but it's better than nothing."  
  
Zidane took a quick glance at the horrible sight as he took a big notice a person on a stroller covered up on a blanket being rolled into an ambulance. "DAGGER LOOK!" Zidane yelled as he pointed to the stroller. Garnet looked over and saw the stroller making her cup her mouth in disbelief.  
  
"Why would someone do such a thing.and on a birthday too?" she said.  
  
"I don't know.....but I don't think I want to know more.lets go Dagger....we should worry about Sarah than this." Zidane said as he wrapped his left arm around Garnet's neck softly.  
  
"Your right..lets leave before something worse happens."  
  
Both Zidane and Garnet began making their way back to Beatrix's car..unaware that someone was watching them. The blue eyes of Tsunami who watched them head back, she shifted her attention towards the dreaded site making disgusted look on her.  
  
".It has begun..."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
O_O I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Yay..12 pages of writing and it pays off. Okay people..it's review time..give me all you got to offer and boy I'll be waiting to hear all these great comments before school starts and get good feelings after a great vacation.well chapter 5 will be on it's way and I'll try my best not to delay it.ok thanks a lot people your reviews do help me make this story thank you.  
  
Final Fantasy IX is copyrighted © by Squaresoft and its original owners and writers. All Rights Reserved ® When Given Wings and it's made up characters is copyrighted © By me and All Rights Reserved® Line "She has your curiosity." He said happily. Was taken by permission of Sly The Eagle 12 from the story "Death of a Fairy Tale" © All Rights Reserved ® "Please Read it also, it's very great also." 


	6. Dark Secrets Unfold

Well with what we had last chapter…and Sly Eagle telling about Beta Readers…thanks Sly, now I can finally bring this fic up to its full potential thanks to a friend, thanks Never-A-Final-Fantasy, okay one with some news from my website…everything is coming along great…several profiles are up and pictures of the characters also…be sure to see them all there. Alright moving on…I guess people say this…ok interview with characters…not yet PEOPLE that will be on my site instead ^_^ ok this chapter is takes place 6 years later….so now Sarah is 7 years old and has enjoyed life to the fullest, and who wouldn't. What's in store for our little heroine? Oh I don't know you'll have to read to find out. So without further ado I present to u people

Chapter 5

Dark Secrets Unfold

"Sarah….SARAH!!!!" Zidane yelled out in the house as he was walking around the living room looking for Sarah. 

"Where did she go? Man…for a little girl her age she sure knows how to….hide….." Zidane stared at the couch as he noticed a small tail pealing up on top of it, swaying left and right curling a bit. 

"Ah so that's where the little kitten was hiding." Zidane thought casting evil smile towards the tail. He slowly tip toed over behind the tail and saw little seven year old Sarah on her knees and legs looking to the opposite of him unaware of her father who was behind her

"GOTCHA SARAH!!!" Zidane screamed as he tackled Sarah from behind and began tickling her. 

"EEEEEEP!!!!!!!" Sarah squealed as she rolled over giggling loud and hard. 

"Got to try harder than that than to hide from me!" Zidane said as he continued to tickle Sarah on and on. 

"PAPA!!!! PAPA!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA PAPA!!!!" Sarah screeched trying desperately to get out of her father's clutches. 

Zidane slowly began to ease up on Sarah and stopped, Sarah still couldn't stop laughing from being tickled. 

"Sarah…when will you ever learn?" Zidane asked putting his hands on his hips. Sarah slowly got up and stood tall, she wore a light sky blue shirt that had green leafs around the middle and near the bottom of the shirt, wearing a pinkish skirt with blue colored butterflies, light blue slipper like dressed shoes, and in her hair was the old Japanese chop stick she received as a gift the day she was born. Sarah's hair was a bit curly on the top by the sides of her cheeks and the length was almost as long as her for it was four foot two inch.

"I don't know." Sarah softly said giving her father a cute smile while tilting her head to the left a bit. Zidane laughed a bit and smiled, as he couldn't resist Sarah's smile and words. 

"Aw Sarah…come here." Sarah ran over towards her father as she leaped up into his arms as he picked her up. 

"Papa…. can I go to the park with Rose today?" Sarah asked. 

"I don't know Sarah your going to have to ask mommy for that." Zidane said cocking his head towards her.

"Will mommy say yes?"

"Of course she will…. she's your mother…. your mommy always loves you."

"Then how come you won't answer?"

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Because, because." Zidane stated chuckling.

"Because, because why?"

"Because I'm going to TICKLE YA!" Zidane's sneaky trick caught Sarah being tickled in the stomach as she began laughing; Zidane stopped and put Sarah down. 

"Your mother is in the backyard so maybe she'll let you." Zidane said. 

"OKIES!" Sarah said as she ran along heading towards the door for the backyard. Zidane watched his daughter as her tail swayed while she ran for the door.

In the backyard Garnet was laying down on the grass reading "The Guide to Parenting Children". Sarah busted through the door as she stopped and saw her mother lying on the grass reading her book. "MAMA!!!" Sarah yelled. Garnet put down her book and sat up as she saw Sarah standing on the porch with her tail swaying left and right leisurely, she laid a smile on her daughter as she spread her arms. 

"Come to mommy Sarah." Garnet said. Sarah toddled along towards her mother arms. She fell into the loving embrace as Garnet wrapped her slender arms around her daughter. 

"MAMA!" Sarah said again looking up to Garnet's eyes.

"What is it Sarah?" Garnet asked beginning to stroke Sarah's soft, ebony hair while she began purring a bit like a cat, Garnet giggled a bit while Sarah purred. 

"Mama?...puuurrrrrr…..puuuurrrrrr….mama….can I go to the park with Rose today? I want to go see the all the purty animals and trees. Can I? PLEASE CAN I!?"

"Sarah…Sarah…of course you can, I would never ever say no to you, you're my daughter…of course you two can go…. but Beatrix will be coming along too."

"AAAWWW…. but I want you to come please?"

Garnet stared into the bright green eyes of her daughter. They were filled with bits of water near the bottom as if she was ready to cry.

"You want me to come?" Garnet asked softly.

"YEA, YEA, YEA, YEA!!!!" Sarah yelped jumping for joy.

"Ok…then I'll take you both then, do you also want to go get some ice cream?"

"YA YA YA!!!!"

"Ok…. well then…I guess I'll have to ask Beatrix if it's ok with her to let Rose come." Garnet smiled down at her angel sweetly.

"Okay!"

Sarah was about to run off when she heard a soft voice calling her "Sarah." She looked back. 

"Yes mama?" she asked. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" her mother asked. Sarah nodded and ran back towards Garnet. She kissed her on her left cheek as Garnet smiled and kissed Sarah back. 

"That's my baby girl." Garnet said as Sarah smiled at her, giggling a bit. Sarah again dashed off back into the house as Garnet picked up her book, got up, and walked back into the house.

Garnet had walked through the door from the backyard and was in the kitchen overhearing her daughter laughing. 

"CARRY ME PAPA!" Sarah yelped. Zidane picked up Sarah and had her on his back with Sarah's arms wrapped tightly around her father's neck; he held them preventing her from choking him. 

Zidane began walking around the living room with Sarah on his back. Garnet walked towards the phone. She couldn't help but smile at Sarah and Zidane; they were having so much fun. She picked up the phone and dialed Beatrix's phone number.

           The phone began ringing over and over. Beatrix walked over to and picked it up.

            "Hello?" Came a lower toned happy voice on the other line.

            "Hello Beatrix." The Queen of Alexandria chimed merrily.  
  


            "Oh hello Garnet."

            "How's everything?" Garnet spoke softly.

            "Everything is fine…thank you…how about you?"

            "Same here….hehe Zidane is playing with Sarah as always."

            "That's cute…. but it's more like Sarah is playing with Zidane." Beatriz smiled modestly.

            Garnet began looking over her shoulder. She saw her husband running around the living room with Sarah on top of him. "Ha ha….I think your right…Sarah's riding on his back again." She said.

"Aw, how sweet."

"Yes I know…oh I was wondering…. Sarah asked if she could go to the park with Rose…. I'll be taking them if it's ok with you." Garnet got back down to the point in calling.

"Oh not a problem at all…I don't mind them being together…. they both really like each other a lot. I couldn't bare to let them not play together." Beatrix affirmed. 

"Haha…same old Beatrix I see…never leaving people down." Garnet giggled.

'Heh…I guess that's just me…. well Rose will be happy to hear about this."

"Oh that reminds me after…we're probably going out for some ice cream after we go so make sure she doesn't dress too proper, you know how kids eat their ice cream." Garnet leaned against the wall holding the phone in hand.

"Oh that's wonderful…. should I give Rose Gil?"

"Oh no, it's ok I'll pay for it….it's not a problem." The queen responded.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be wasting money." Beatrix continued not worrying about paying her own daughter's way.

"Beatrix its ok, I don't mind."

"…Ok…. well I'll tell Rose about this and…your picking her up or am I dropping her off?"

"We're picking her up." Garnet rolled her eyes at Beatrix's many questions.

"Ok…. how long?"

"In about ten minutes…. we're going to walk there." Garnet tapped her foot.

"Ah ok…. I'll tell her then." Beatrix nodded.

"Ok thanks Beatrix…. good bye."

"Good bye."

            Beatrix hung up the phone and turned her head towards the hallway. "Rose!" she yelled out. Footsteps began to sound as Rose came running in towards her mother wearing a red t-shirt, light blue pants, and bunny slippers. 

            "Yes mom?" Rose's soft voice said as she looked up to her mother. "Rose…..that was Sarah's mother." Beatrix said.

            "Oh?"

            "She and Sarah wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park today with them?"

            "Oh yes I do!"

            "Ok then…. you might want to put on your shoes."

            "Okay..." Rose turned on her heel lightly, "Oh mom?"

            "Yes dear?" Beatrix raised an eye brow.

            "I love you."

            "…. And I love you too Rose." Beatrix knelt a bit as she wrapped her arms around Rose giving her a warm hug. They both released themselves and Rose ran off to her room. 

            "Rose…my little girl…how I wonder why your sensitive…. ever since I found you…. I've been wondering if something was different about you…something…. I can't feel it though…is my mother's instincts failing me?" Beatrix thought. 

            "Maybe I shouldn't worry…she's only seven years old…and she has such a wonderful best friend; they're so good together…it's more than an average friendship…these two have been friends forever." 

            Beatrix got up and walked towards the living room. She stared at the top of the fireplace; at the top were pictures of herself and Rose. Hot tears ran down her cheeks; she tried to wipe them away, but the just kept coming. Her old life was gone; Steiner would never come back. But now she has a child who is…fatherless…

            Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. 

            "Rose…they're here for you!" Beatrix yelled out. 

            "Coming Mom!" Rose yelled back. Rose came running towards her mother. 

            "Are you ready?" Beatrix asked. 

            "Yes ….I'm ready." Rose replied. 

            "Good…. now be on your best behavior ok?" 

            "Ok mom…I will."  Her daughter smiled with big bright eyes.

            Beatrix opened the door when a happy yell rang out.

             "Rose!" 

            "Sarah!" the two little seven year olds dashed towards each other as they holding their hands together. 

            "How are you?" Sarah asked.

            "I'm fine you?" 

            "Oh so good how bout you?"  

            "Me hehe I like my mama and papa you?" 

            "Mom's the best! You?" The two friends kept asking each other question after question…the two mothers smiled and giggled silently to themselves. 

            "They're so funny when they're together." Garnet said still giggling a bit. 

            "I guess early age friendship is something to look after isn't it?" Beatrix said. 

            "Oh yes indeed, well we better go…. come along you two."  

            "Okay!" both Sarah and Rose said. 

            "Good bye everybody…. have fun." Beatrix said waving at them. "Bye mom!" Rose said waving back as everybody began walking to the part. Beatrix closed the door and began to lean on it look up towards the ceiling. She slumped down to the floor holding her knees. 

            "Rose…please be safe."

            "General Masaki….we're all aware but the situation has been more than serious."

            "Think about it Admiral Vercon….if word got out about this…then hell would start in Alexandria. This mass suicide is getting worse and worse by the day."

            "The Queen wants to know why so many people for the past six years have been committing suicide….and she wants answers now." The Admiral banged his fist on the desk for emphasis.

            "I'm still trying to figure out myself Admiral….but what does this have to do with the military? The police is suppose to handle that not the military." The General began giving the Admiral a cold glare.

            "She thinks the police is useless now…. and with all these cases the number of suicides has gone through the wolf of over 26,000 people…. that's almost a quarter of Alexandria's Population."

            "I'm aware of that Admiral…. but why does the Queen want the military to look into this?"

            "She told me that the military has been more thorough than the police and after the Crimson Lighting War…. the military has been far more superior term of order."

            "Good point….but I don't see why we have to get involve with Police work."

            "It's her orders General…and we must obey."

            "Damn…. sometimes I wonder why she puts us through these stupid things."

            "That General….we may never know, oh yea….Ms. Loy asked me about this kind of thing."

            "Oh? And what did she say?"

            "She thinks there might be an answer to all of this."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "Well, she knows so much about Gaia, I'm sure she'll have at least something we can use," the Admiral said, thinking of the famous authoress."

            "Like?"

            "Like she might know what will be going on."

            "Ah I see…is there anyway I can set up a meeting between me and her?"

            "Already done, I thought you'd want to talk to her. That brings me to a point…the Queen wants you to see the file on this mass suicide case and review it all"

            "Fine…. where's the file?"

            "It's right here."

            The Admiral put down the file he was holding on the General's desk.

            "Thank you…. now you are dismissed Admiral." The General said as he saluted to the Admiral

            "Sir." The Admiral responded as he saluted back and left the room.

            "Hmm…damn Queen…I really wish she would stop relying on me…. what would General Beatrix do in this situation. Well…I better get to work on this."

            The General began looking through the file as he looked through…he noticed something that kept appearing in each picture of the scene of the crime…a face of a little girl…. each of them with her in there…. not one had one without her…she was all there.

            "…What's with this girl?" The General said. 

            "…. Does she have something to do with this?" The General picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the number for the queen's room. 

            "Speak up." The queen said. 

            "Your Majesty…I think we know what's going on with the Mass Suicide Case…"

            Central Park, Rose and Sarah were walking through the beautiful gardens which was filled with bright colored flowers and shady trees. Garnet was following behind them; the girls were kneeling, down smelling and looking at all the flowers. 

            "Look at that one Rose…isn't it pretty?" Sarah asked pointing to a red rose. 

            "Yea it is….look at that one over there." Rose said pointing to a beautiful tiger lily on the edge of a small pond.

            "I love flowers aren't they pretty?" Sarah watched in loving comfort.

            "Yeah they are…my mom grows lots of Roses."

            "Yep…and they're pretty too." Sarah nodded.

            "Thanks…I planted a few." Rose added in.  
  


            "Really!?"

            "Yeah it's fun."

            "Mama…can I plant flowers when we get home?"

            "Of course you can Sarah….I have some planting mixtures I wanted to add anyways." Garnet said as she smiled.

            "Okay!" Sarah said. She softly began stroke the flowers with her small hand.

            "So Sarah…tell me…. how much do you love flowers?" Rose asked.

            "Oh I love them a lot…. so much that I want to own them all."

            "And animals?"

            "Oh…. I love every one of them…. so much…that…. I want to see them play with me."

            "Is that so?"

            "Oh yes definitely."

            "Wow…. that's nice."

            In a matter of moments a sound of bushes began rumbling behind the two girls as it startled them. 

            "What…what….what it is? Mom!" Sarah screeched. 

            Garnet ran over to her daughter and put herself before the girls once she saw the bushes move. "Who's there!?" She yelled. The bushes rattle harder and harder and a small round like object appear from on top of the bush. 

            "Kupo!" a tiny voice was heard. Sarah, Rose and Garnet began looking around a bit confused and continued looking at the bush until 

            "Kupo!" a moogle came out of the bushes and looked around. "Oh…..OH….A MOOGLE!" Sarah said as she picked up the moogle and held it in her arms. "Kupo?" "AAAAAWWWW HOW CUTE…I ALWAYS WANTED A MOOGLE!"

            "It's soooo adorable." Rose said as she began rubbing the moogle's head.

            "I wonder what it was doing here. Moogles usually hang out near the southern part of the park, never in the north because there's more people here then down there." Garnet said wondering what the moogle was up to.

            "Aw…it could've been abandoned…. poor thing…mama can I keep it please can I PLEASE!?" Sarah said as she picked up the moogle and was now holding it in her arms. 

            "Kupo!?"

            "Hmmm…. a moogle as a pet? I don't know…. I've never seen anyone with a moogle as a pet before…" Garnet said beginning to think.

            "But I'll take care of him mama…. I will I promise I want a pet moogle please can I!? PLEASE!?" Sarah begged as she let go of the moogle and got on her knees.

            "Hm…well…I guess you can…ok…. Sarah you can have a pet moogle, but like you said you will take care of him, which means feed it, clean after it, wash it, and house train it…if it is house trained." Garnet said strictly.

            "Yay! I love you Moma!" Sarah beamed happily.

            "Wow you must be happy Sarah…what are you going to name him?" Rose asked.

            "Oh…I…. I want to name it…SILVER!" Sarah said a bit excited over her new pet moogle.

            "That's a nice name…. it kind of does look Silver anyways." Rose complimented.

            "Thanks Rose….hehe Silver is your new name moogle…..WAIT….what do you mean Rose?"

            "Notice anything Silverish on it's pom pom?"

            Sarah looked at the pom pom and noticed a small Silver v like mark near the bottom.

            "OOOOOOOH…. shiny…. how pretty."

            "Queen Celestine we're aware that this little girl may have something to do with all of these mysterious suicides all over Alexandria for the past six years." Gen. Masaki said as he stood in front of the new queen of Alexandria along with two men standing beside him.

            "Your majesty why is the military involved in this anyway? The police is handling this and we still need time." Issac Kurohime, Chief of Police, begged hoping for a good response.

            "I've had enough excuses from the police….you people are more hopeless then ever…Chief over 26,000 people have died from the past 6 years and you're here trying to still figure out what's going on!? I'm SICK and TIRED of excuses….that's why I resorted to the military." Queen Celestine explained in a anger tone.

            "But what about us your majesty? I really don't see why you didn't put us on the case. We have some of the best detectives around! They most certainly could have solved this case by now. I'm not quite certain why you think the military must step in-we can do it!" Honda, The Chief of the Capital Police, confused and a bit upset

            "Alright you two listen up…..I DON'T WANT EXCUSES…I DEMAND ANSWERS AND ANSWERS ONLY!!!!! NO MORE EXCUSES!" The petite queen glared up at the taller men.

            The two police chiefs bowed their heads. "Yes your majesty."

            "Good…now General…. please tell us who this girl is that appears in the crime scene of each suicide case?" The Queen began to ease up a bit as she sat down in her throne.

            "Well…I can't really make out who it is…. but it is possible she may be the only person who can answer this case. But from what I can see she looks like someone we may know." he said, proud of his knowledge.

            "What do you mean from someone we may know? That's ridiculous, no one here in the palace looks anything like that little girl." Issac explained a bit.

            "Listen up chief…do you remember anything seven years ago? Well do you!?" The General stood tall beginning to glare at Issac.

            "..What is the meaning of this?" Honda asked.

            "Both of you shut up and let the General explain." Celestine interrupted the fight.

            "Thank you…. exactly June 30, 2043 a one known Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th stepped down as the Queen of Alexandria and was doing it for the sake of her daughter…. nine months later her daughter is born and they have a new life over in the 32nd sector of the city which is a well to do and is not to far off from Central Park. One year later in the 12th sector, the more rich area….a woman commits suicide for the first time….the police also met Garnet there while she overlooked the site. Two years later…at all the suicide sites...the pictures showed this little girl....notice anything similar between her and Garnet?" The General said as he handed out one picture of the crime scene. Both chiefs and the Queen took one good look at the picture.

            "….MY GODS!?" Honda exclaimed in disbelief.

            "She looks just like her!" Issac said taking one step back and cupping his mouth.

            "That means this little girl is none other than Garnet's daughter." The General said.

            "..What is this little girl's name?" the queen asked.

            "Her name is Sarah Tribal….daughter of the former Queen and King Zidane."

            "King Zidane?"

            "King Zidane was the newest king after he married Queen Garnet after a quest they had and four years later…. they both turn down their throne just for their daughter's life."

            "Is it possible that this Sarah could be the cause of all of this….suicide massacre?"

            "Yes….it is possible."

            "But how do we prove that she could be the one?"

            "Maybe I can do a little something."

            "Go on."

            "I've been serving Alexandria as General for 12 years and I've pretty much known this kingdom like I own it. I'll be willing to go undercover and see this little girl's life, possibly spy on her."

            "GENERAL IT'S A HUGE RISK!" Issac exclaimed.

            "Think of what would happen to you if people find out your spying on a helpless little girl who's probably not even aware of your presence." Honda explained a bit.

            "Alright you two…listen up I know every single goddamned person in this city and know what they do in their lives….I've done more spy missions than you two combined…I'm sick and tired of listening to your complaints." The General said as he glared at them evilly.

            "I'll allow it General…. but beware…anyone could be watching you…maybe the little girl even." The queen said.

            "I guess…but now we shall never speak of this in front of anybody…agreed?"

            Everybody in the room nodded as the three officers left the queen's room. Unaware to them Tsunami heard the whole thing as she stood behind the queen's seat staring at the General as he left passed the doors. 

            "General…..Tis not Sarah who's the one you shall be worried about…she is not the one you shall be aware of………."

To Be Continued…

A/N:WEEEEEEEEEEE another chapter in the books…..now my new BETA friend here is helping me out make this way better than before….well I had some thoughts into this chapter about introducing another character….please come back for another new character tomorrow….plus Sarah's new pet moogle Silver does something to Sarah that amazes her…stick around.


	7. Never Forgetting

Hello….welcome back….and we're about ready to get started….on some notes….the website is almost done just a few more things to go and we're set….well now for this chapter……we pretty much have gone further into the day….Sarah has come home and Zidane has something for her that surprises Sarah a lot….what could this be? Oh I don't know…read on as now I present to you

Chapter 6

Never Forgetting

"PAPA!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled beginning to run towards her father. "Hey there little kitten!" Zidane said spreading his arms apart. Sarah lunged forward into her father's grasped laughing a lot. "And how was your trip to the park?"

"It was fun!"

"Oh really?" Zidane picked up his daughter from off the ground as she began to laugh some more. "HEY!!!!!LEMME GO….HEHEHEHE." Sarah yelped out beginning to kick her feet in mid-air. "Oh no no nooooo Sarah. You're coming with me!" Zidane said casting a huge grin on his face. Zidane turned towards the backyard door and headed straight out.

Garnet strolled by beginning to look at the two, she giggled a bit and followed along.

When Garnet walked outside…she saw Sarah and Zidane standing next to the old cherry tree that stood fifty feet. The beautiful blossoms that appeared on each branch showed its true colorful red leafs as each one slowly began to fall to the ground. "Papa? Can we climb the cherry tree? Please? I wanna see the view!" Sarah yelped jumping up and down. Zidane looked down at Sarah as she stared at her father looking excited. "Sure thing Sarah...lemme hold you." Zidane said. He picked up Sarah while she wrapped her arms around her father's neck holding on very tight.

"Ready Sarah?" Zidane asked as he held Sarah tight beginning to bend his knees every second at a time.

"YEP YEP YEP!" Sarah chirped. "1" Zidane bent his knees once. "2" twice "3" Zidane jumped high onto a branch and continued jumping higher and higher onto the cherry tree. Garnet walked over towards the tree while watching the two ascending higher and higher, branch by branch. She began looking a bit depressed as she watched the two, for it brought her a bit of a bad memory…something she wished to never ever forget.

"Zidane...I'm worried…I don't think it's safe up there." Garnet spoke with a worried tone. "Dagger don't worry I know what I'm doing." Zidane said as he began walking towards the backyard cherry tree with baby Sarah in his hands.

            "Zidane…please I don't want our daughter in danger please be careful…don't go so high up."

            "It'll be fine I've done this many times, nothing will go wrong…I promise."

            Zidane jumped on top of a nearby branch of the tree jumping higher and higher from one branch to another until he reach the mid section of the tree and rested.

            "ZIDANE BE CAREFUL!!!!" Garnet yelled from the ground. Zidane sat on the branch he was standing on and wrapped his tail around it while rocking Sarah in his arms. 

            "Mama is sooo worried about you Sarah…she wuvs you sooo much yes she does…she loves you a lot." Zidane coed at Sarah as she giggled a bit. He carefully let Sarah look at the beautiful sunset that seem to be descending over the nearby mountains as the sky turned from bright blue to bright orange. 

            Sarah gazed upon the sunset with her delicate eyes, she seem to be enjoying the site but covered bits of her eyes with her tiny arms. 

            "Like the view Sarah?" Zidane asked his small daughter. 

            "Papa…" Sarah said. Sarah's first ever word she learned, papa. 

            "Awww…Sarah…you said your first word again. Can you say mama?" Zidane asked. Sarah stared at her father with her little eyes tilting her head to the left in curiosity. 

            "Come on Sarah…. you can do it…Ma…Ma. Can you say MA…MA." Zidane began trying to teach Sarah some simple words. 

             "…………..Mama." Sarah softly spoke. Zidane took deep breaths of disbelief and was filled with joy.

            "DAGGER….SHE SAID HER FIRST TWO WORDS!!!!!" Zidane yelled facing downwards towards Garnet. Sarah's vulnerable ears shaken the little infant began to fidgeting in Zidane's arms. 

            "Hey…Sarah…what are you doing? Sarah no…Sarah" with that Sarah fell out of Zidane's arms and began falling down to the ground. 

            "OH NO!!!!!DAGGER!!!!!" Zidane yelled as he began standing on the branch and began jumping down. Dagger looked up and saw her daughter falling. 

            "OH MY GOD SARAH!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Dagger began trying to stay under Sarah as she fell faster and faster towards the ground. 

            "ZIDANE CATCH HER!" She continued while the Genome kept jumping from branch to branch. It seemed impossible for Zidane to catch Sarah as she drew closer and closer to the ground.

            "SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "TIME FREEZE!" Everything freezes on Gaia….all movements were put to a halt however...Sarah was still moving around as she was in mid air and was twenty feet away from her nerve wrecking mother. A familiar face appeared next to Garnet as she held her arms in front in desperation to catch Sarah. Tsunami looked up towards the mid air infant and was a bit disappointed. 

            "So Sarah? Decided to take flying lessons I see? Aren't you a little too young to be getting your license?" Tsunami said playing around a bit, she began lifting herself into mid air and appeared in front of Sarah's view. 

            "Mind if I ask what you are doing dying on us? You know you have to do something for us." Tsunami softly grabbed Sarah and slowly decent back to the ground. "You know Sarah…it would better to be safe than sorry you know." Tsunami placed Sarah in the hands of her mother and nodded. 

            "Just don't die on us Sarah….as I said in the past…your our only hope." Sarah curiously stared at Tsunami as she waved her hand at her and began leaving her view. "TIME START!" Tsunami disappeared.

            Garnet plumped forward as she stopped suddenly and looked down. "SARAH!?" she blundered looking a bit confused wondering how Sarah ended up in her hands. Zidane jumped down to the ground and walked over to Garnet. 

            "Hey nice catch." He said. Garnet slowly held Sarah in her left arm and punched Zidane in the chest in anger with her right. 

            "ZIDANE HOW CAN YOU BE SOOO IRESPONSIBLE!" she yelled in a enrage tone. Zidane rubbed his chest beginning to look worried. 

            "Aw come on Dagger….she was shaking around in my arms, I couldn't hold her in." Zidane said convincing her it wasn't his fault.

            "ZIDANE SHE'S ONLY 1 HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

            "Whoa hold on Dagger I didn't say it was her fault. I'm only saying I lost control of her."

            Dagger held tightly on her daughter still shocked at what just happened.

            "Zidane…I don't ever want you putting our daughter through this ever again! UNDERSTOOD!?" she stated giving him an anger face.

            "Ok Dagger…whatever you say. Hey I just wanted her to see the view that's all." Zidane said beginning to sweat a bit.

            Dagger nodded at her husband and began walking back towards the house. Zidane hung his head for a brief second and followed along.

Dagger began looking down at the large tree as a cold tear ran down her cheek as she remembered that day. "MAMA!!!!" a soft voice yelled. Dagger looked up as Sarah looked down from atop the tree smiling and giggling a bit. "YES SARAH!?" she yelled back.

            "MAMA COME UP HERE!"

            Dagger whipped the tears coming from her eyes and smiled at her daughter. 

            "SARAH…COME DOWN HERE!" she yelled back. Sarah nodded and turned towards her father who was on another branch. 

            "Papa…take me down please?" Sarah asked making innocent eyes. Zidane couldn't help but laugh a bit and nodded at his daughter. 

            "Sure Sarah I'll take you down." He said. Zidane jumped from the branch he was on and landed next to Sarah, she wrapped her arms around Zidane's stomach as he picked up Sarah. 

            "Going down!" he said.

            Zidane jumped down branch by branch until he reached to ground landing next to Garnet. "Here we are Sarah back at ground zero." Zidane said as Sarah giggled a bit. She let go of her father and ran towards her mother. 

            "Mama!" she yelped. Garnet picked up Sarah while she wrapped her arms around her mother. "Mama, I love you." Sarah slowly said resting her head on Garnet's right shoulder, Garnet looked at Sarah closing her eyes half way and smiling. 

            "I love you too Sarah." She softly whispered to her in her ears. Sarah's little tail began to curl around Garnet's left arm and softly rested itself on top. 

            "Mama….I'm tired…I want to go to sleep." Sarah slowly said beginning to look tired. 

            "Aw you poor little girl…why don't you take a nap?" Garnet suggested beginning to rub Sarah's back. Sarah's ears twitched as she began purring again. 

            "Puurrr...purr…purrr…Ok." Sarah purred. She dropped to the ground and ran towards the house. Zidane walked behind his wife and hugged her from behind. 

            "Dagger...sweety." he softly spoke resting his head on top of his wife's left shoulder. 

            "What Zidane?" she asked.

            "Want to go out tonight?"

            "Go…out? Zidane…I can't…what about Sarah?"

            "Dagger…sweetheart…why don't we hire a sitter to look after her?"

            "…A sitter? Zidane I can't…I need to be with Sarah."

            "Don't worry...I'll look for one this time."

            Garnet turned around and stared at Zidane as he began looking a bit nervous. "Zidane you remember what happened last time right?"

             Garnet asked looking a bit worried. "Aw come on Dagger…your not going to have that little Blank incident get in your mind are you? Hey how was I suppose to know he couldn't help but accidentally step on Sarah's tail?" Garnet sighed and nodded.

            "Zidane…Sarah is easily hurt you know that right?"

            "Dagger I know…but why don't we not pick on my friends…it'll make it easier on her ok?"

            "…Okay…but nobody bad ok Zidane?"

            "No problems Dagger…well maybe I should go out and see." Zidane began walking back towards the house.

            Zidane walked through the back door making his way towards the living room hearing a soft purr. He slowly looked over seeing a sleepy Sarah resting herself on the couch curled up into a little ball with her tail on top of her arms. 

            He couldn't help but lay a smile at the small genome resting away on the small couch; he began walking over towards her and slowly picked her up carefully. 

            "You need a better place to sleep little girl." He said beginning to make his way towards Sarah's room. As he walked into Sarah's room Zidane slowly stared at his daughter still purring away in her sleep. Zidane walked over to Sarah's bed that was near a window that happened to have a view of the backyard garden, he carefully rested Sarah on top of her warm and soft bed. 

            "There you go Sarah, doesn't that feel a little better?" Zidane asked as Sarah still slept away. She slowly turned her back on him and curled back into a ball, Zidane smiled at her and quietly walked away.

            Zidane walked back into the living room as he saw Garnet in the kitchen making her self a small bowl of chocobo soup. He couldn't help but walk over to her and wrap his arms around her stomach. "Dagger…" he softly said slipping her a kiss on the cheek. 

            "Zidane…." She said kissing Zidane back on the cheek.

            "Little hungry?"

            "I guess….where's Sarah?"

            "In her room, I sort of picked her up from the couch and rested her there."

            Dagger smiled at Zidane and gave him a peck on the lips.

            "That's thoughtful of you." She spoke.

            "Hey Dagger….may I borrow your car?" Zidane asked.

            "What for? Why don't you take yours?"

            "Because I'm gonna go grab something to drink."

            "Okay…they next to the phone on your way out."

            Zidane slipped Dagger another kiss on the cheek as she blushed a bit, he headed straight for the door way area and picked up Dagger's keys and walking out of the door.

            "Well, better see if there's any good sitters over in the night club area." Zidane said walking towards Garnet's 2048 Nissan Maxima. He got in and started the engine, beginning to rev it up a bit then putting the gear in reverse and backing out of the driveway. "Maybe the boys got some good sitters." He said beginning to drive off.

            Night Club Row, the so called dark area of Alexandria full of night clubs and bars, not your average area but for fun and entertainment, it's the place to be…sort of. Zidane drove by a famous Girls Girls Girls Bar & Dance club. He pulled up into the back parking lot and parked near the back entrance; he turned off the car and got it. Zidane walked into the club which was full of people along with the poll dancers and possibly single men in the bar. 

            "Hehe maybe I can find a sitter here instead…or Dagger will kill me." He said giggling a bit. He began making his way towards the bar when some familiar faces appeared. 

            "ZIDANE OL BUDDY!" someone yelled over the loudness of the club. Zidane looked around as a familiar Blank yelled at him. 

            "BLANK!!!??" he yelled back. "Zidane…been a while man! What you doing here?" Blank asked getting in front of Zidane.

            "Hey what are you doing here?"

            "Nothing much just kickin it…looking at all the babes."  
  


            "Hey I wanted to come by here and ask around for a sitter for Sarah." Zidane said as he began looking around a bit giving Blank a startle. "A…a…sitter!?" he said nervously.

            "Yeah a sitter for Sarah."

            "Uh…no thanks man…I won't do it again."

            "Blank I'm not asking you to do it I'm looking for other people to baby sit her. That incident you made with her got her scared to death." Zidane began shaking his head a bit. 

            "Zidane why would you go here to find a sitter? I wouldn't even think about coming here to look for one at all." Blank said with a bit of concern on his face.

  
"Uh maybe someone might be able to do this?"

            "Forget it man...these people forget it…they don't do that kind of shit…however."

            "Yeah?"

            "I happen to know someone who might be up for the challenge of taking care of Sarah." Zidane shook his head a bit annoyed by Blank's comment. "Blank she doesn't have a problem with sitters…she's just afraid of that little incident you had with her."

            "Well fine then man let me at least tell you about this girl."

            "Ok shoot."

            "Her name is Ezuri Sabihato; she's this college girl over at UCA. I hear she's one of the best sitters here in Alexandria…other then that but she's one of a kind in sorts of knowing everything about kids."

            "Heh why is that?"

            "Because she's done over 200 babysitting jobs…and I'm no kidding around.

            Zidane blinked in disbelief.

            "No way?" he asked.

            "Yep…dude in emergencies like this I'd say nab her before she gets taken…otherwise your screwed man." Blank briefly explained.

            "Alright….how do I get in touch with her?"

            "Oh…leave that to me…I have my ways with…college girls."

            "Oh for crying out loud Blank…man I just want a sitter not a damn…."

            "No! NO! You heard me wrong man…I said I got friends over in UC who can get her to come over to your house and pretty much do the rest. Anyways what time do you want her over there?"

            "8 o'clock tonight."

            "Ah ok then…I'll see what I can do…she might call you so don't worry….so wanna have a few drinks?"

            "You betcha." Zidane said patting his chest and walking over to the bar stoles with Blank.

            "So anyways Beatrix…he's looking for a sitter." Garnet said leaning on the wall with the phone in her hands.

            "Again? Why is he going through this?" Beatrix asked sitting down in her chair.

            "He wants to go out together alone from Sarah…though I don't want to because I don't want to leave Sarah behind."

            "Garnet…isn't it bad for a mother to worry about her child too much?"

            "I don't know Beatrix…you know I still remember that day when Blank was babysitting Sarah…I feel so horrible for her after that day." Garnet began shifting tones from serious to sadness.

            "Well…tell me something…who is gonna baby sit Sarah this time? Hopefully not one of Zidane's friends." Beatrix said kind of giggling a bit.

            "Beatrix…" Garnet slowly said starting to sound serious again.

            "Garnet you know I'm only joking here…well who is gonna take care of Sarah this time?"

            "Zidane told me it was some girl name Ezuri…though I don't know her last name though. But from the sound of things…she could be nice."

            "And maybe smarter?"

            "Teehehe…Beatrix do you really think Zidane's friends are that dumb?" Garnet began giggling also reframing from laughing to hard and waking up Sarah.

            "Maybe…maybe not..hehe."

            "Well I should be off; he maybe could come in at any moment."

            "Ok well…good bye…call me tonight and tell me what happened."

            "Sure thing well good bye."

            Garnet hung up the phone and walked over to Sarah's room slowly over viewing a still sleepy and purring Sarah all cuddled up on top of her bed. 

            "Sarah…I hope you and Ezuri get along…I still can't get over what happened to you." Garnet slowly spoke still being quiet. She slowly stared at a small ribbon on Sarah's tail near the end. Garnet began look sad as she stared at Sarah's ribbon.

            "Sarah!?" Rose yelled looking for Sarah in her home. 

            "SARAH!?" Sniffles could be heard within the house as Rose slowly walked into Sarah's room who was crying on top of her bed, with her face was buried deep on the pillow. 

            "Hey Sarah…what's wrong?" Rose asked walking up to Sarah. "Sniff…It hurts!" Sarah said still weeping in her pillow.

            "What does?"

            "..Sniff My tail hurts…IT HURTS!!! WAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah cried out louder as Rose sat on top of Sarah's bed and began stroking her hair as if she was her sister. 

            "Hey Sarah…what happened? I never see you cry like this." Rose asked still rubbing Sarah's hair.

            "Sniff…Well…uncle Blank stepped on my tail…and it hurts…sniff sniff"

            "Why did he do it?"

            "He didn't see it…sniffand now it hurts…" Sarah continued weeping in her sorrow still shocked about what happened to her.

            "Hey there there Sarah…maybe I can help make it feel better." Rose said trying to comfort Sarah as she look up to her best friend.

            "Sniff You can?"

            "Yeah…you see…I made something for your tail…and I wanted you to have it."

            Sarah lifted her head up and looked at Rose eye to eye. "What is it Rose?" Sarah asked tilting her head. Rose reached into her right pocket and pulled out a small red ribbon. Sarah's eyes glittered as she looked at the small ribbon, it was homemade and sparkled.

            "Rose…it's beautiful…I LOVE IT!" Sarah jumped with excitement but sat back down as her tail gave her pain again. "OW!!!!" she screamed.

            "Hey let me put it on you Sarah…maybe it'll make it feel better." Rose said as she carefully grabbed Sarah's tail making her shake a bit uneasily. 

            "EGH…EGH!..Rose…EGH!" Sarah began mourning a bit. Sarah isn't the type of person to get her tailed pulled or touched at all…she's very sensitive when it comes to her tail. 

            "Don't worry Sarah it won't be to long." Rose said as she noticed a foot mark on Sarah's tail. 

            "Oh…that must hurt." Sarah nodded still feeling uncomfortable. Rose slowly wrapped the ribbon around Sarah's tail on the foot mark. 

            "All done." Rose said smiling at Sarah. Sarah all of a sudden widen her eyes as she lifted herself up and began staring at her tail with the ribbon. She turned herself around and grabbed her tail, her mouth opened and hugged her tail. "I LIKE IT!" she yelped still hugging her tail. Rose smiled and looked at Sarah still hugging her tail. 

            "What do you think? All better?" Rose asked. 

            "UH HUH UH HUH UH HUH!!! I love it a lot…thank you Rose…I really, really like it a lot…it's so purty I wanna show it to mama and papa!" Sarah started kneeling on her bed and faced Rose. 

            "Best friends forever?" Sarah asked extending her right arm towards Rose. Rose lifted her left arm and connected her hand to Sarah's. "Best friends forever" Rose replied.

            The two little girls giggled away…while Garnet was leaning against the door overhearing everything. She couldn't help but smile at the site that made her happy to know Sarah had a friend that could help her in need.

            "Zidane…are you ready?" Garnet asked while Zidane was in his room dressing up in his tuxedo.

            "Ready as ever can be Dagger." Zidane said coming out of the room in his spiffy black and white tuxedo with a black tie.

            "Zidane…hehe you look sooo handsome…almost gentlemen like. Teehehe." Garnet said snickering a bit.

            "Still with that dress Dagger? Your almost addicted to it then me and my clothes." Zidane said wrapping his left arm around Dagger's shoulders. "Where's the sitter? It's almost eight." Garnet asked a bit worried. "Don't worry Dagger she'll be here soon." The doorbell rang. "See?"

            "Zidane…please don't let Ezuri do anything that will harm Sarah…ok? I want them both to be safe ok?"

  
"Ok…just leave it all to her."

            Zidane walked over to the front door and opened it. "Hello….WHOA!!!!" Zidane jumped back as he saw Ezuri Sabihato…who looked some what perfectly like Garnet with short hair…only her eyes were a little smaller than Garnet's. "Hello…are you Zidane?" she asked bowing her head a bit. "I'm Ezuri Sabihato …I heard you were looking for a sitter." "Uh…yeah…I am….ehehe…uh GARNET! Ezuri is here!" Zidane yelled letting Ezuri in.

            Garnet walked from the hall and looked at Ezuri. "….Oh my…uh you must be…Ezuri…I'm…Garnet…a pleasure to meet you." Garnet said shaking Ezuri's hand.

             "Pleasure to meet you to…so where's the lucky child?" Ezuri asked kindly. "Oh she's in her room at the moment she'll be out in a minute." Garnet said. "Ok…thank you very much."

            "Oh not a problem…I left all the emergency numbers on the kitchen counter so…you should be ok."

            "Ok…thanks for everything…I'm sure everything will go well."

            "Sure not a problem at all…well we shall be off now."

            "MAMA!!!PAPA!!!" Sarah yelled from across the hall and running towards her parents. "Sarah…come here sweety." Garnet said extending her arms. "MAMA!!!" Sarah jumped into her mother's warm embrace given a hug. "Now Sarah…I want you to be a good little girl for Ezuri ok honey?"

            "Ez…Ezuri?"

  
"She's going to be your sitter while mommy and daddy are out."

            Sarah looked up towards Ezuri beginning to nervously shaking a bit. "Si…sitter?" Sarah slowly said. "Sarah…don't worry I promise you nothing bad will happen to you this time, ok?" Garnet spoke trying to comfort Sarah in a way of having her not be nervous. "…Ok…promise?"

            "I promise you Sarah…don't worry."

            "…Ok mama." Sarah kissed Garnet on the cheek while she smiled. "Okay mama…papa? Will I be ok?"

            "Sarah…of course you will...don't worry sweetheart…we'll be back for you like we always do." Zidane said reassuring Sarah's safety. "Ok…I love you."

            "Ok…I love you too." Zidane kneeled down and gave Sarah a peck on the cheek. Sarah released herself from Garnet's embrace and waved at them along with Ezuri. Zidane and Garnet walked through the front door and left off for their night out.

            "…You have wonderful parents Sarah." Ezuri said looking down at Sarah who disappeared. 

           "…Sarah? Sarah? Where did you run off to?" Ezuri looked around and noticed Sarah hiding behind the sofa shaking. 

            "Hey Sarah…don't be afraid of me…I'm very friendly you know…it's ok. I want to be your friend too." Ezuri slowly began walking towards Sarah but she began running around the sofa a bit avoiding Ezuri. Ezuri sighed and nodded in a depressing way. 

            "..Just like the rest…" she said. The words all of a sudden made Sarah widen her eyes and curiously looked at Ezuri. 

            "Well…I think I'll grab something out of my car…I have work to do anyways…why don't you go play with your toys or something." Ezuri said leaving through the front door.

            Sarah slowly walked into the middle of the living room as she stared at the door, she quickly ran into her room and closed the door for a moment. 

            "…Silver…Silver...come here please." Sarah quietly yelled. In moments the tiny moogle jumped from behind Sarah's bed and walked up to her. "Sarah, kupo?" he asked. 

            "Silver…I'm scared about the new sitter…what should I do?" Sarah slowly sat down with her legs positioned on her right side.

            "I don't see, kupo, why there's a problem with her, kupo."

            "But…I'm scared of sitters...I'm scared she my hurt me like uncle Blank did."

            "Hey Sarah, cheer up…she probably won't do that, kupo." Silver walked up to Sarah and she hugged the tiny moogle.

            "Silver…do you think Ezuri will be nice?"

            "Oh yes…she will be, kupo."

            "…OKIES!"

            Sarah let go of Silver and walked out of the room with Silver following from behind. As Sarah walked into the living room, she noticed Ezuri sitting on the couch working on her universal stars report for her college classes. She was busy with her homework and was not willing to stop for anything when Sarah noticed something behind the couch, it appeared to be a small notebook with the words "Triumph" on it. 

            "Oooo…what's that?" Sarah asked herself curiously. She slowly walked over to the small notebook and opened it…she saw lots of writing in it, turning each page it was nothing but full of words. 

            "Hey…where are all the pretty pictures?" Sarah moaned a little disappointed. She continued turning each page finding more words one page after another non-stop…it almost had no end to it. 

            "…Wah…no pics…what book doesn't have cute pictures of butterflies, or pretty flowers?" Ezuri looked up from her papers and suddenly looked behind the couch. 

            "HEY!!!" Ezuri yelled a little grabbing her notebook from Sarah's hands. "HEY!!! I was looking!" Sarah whined a bit. "Oh…please don't look at it…it's nothing really."

            "But Ezuri…what is it? Where are all the pretty pictures all books have?"

            "Pictures? Oh…your still a seven year old…I see it now…well you see, not all books have pretty pictures."

            "Why is that?"

            "Because…well you have to use your imagination for it."

            "What's imagination?"

  
"Here…why don't we sit down and talk a little."

            "Okies." Sarah nodded and ran around the couch and sat down while Ezuri did the same thing bringing her notebook also. 

            "What's it called Ezuri? The word is too big…I can't read it…it's too big and hard." Sarah asked tilting her head at the book. 

            "Well…it's actually a movie I'm working on…it's called Triumph. It's a sad story about a woman who's lost the love of her life…and is seeking the person who killed him." Ezuri briefly explained. 

            "Oooo it sounds sad…tell me more Ezuri. How bout telling me the story I wanna hear it! PLEASE!!!?? CAN I!?" Sarah begged making an innocent smile. 

            "Ok…well it all takes place far away from today…very far away."

            "How far?"

            "2000 years…that's long."

            "Wow…go on Ezuri."

            "Sure."

            Ezuri began reading some bits of her Triumph movie…which seem to interest Sarah a whole lot. Unaware of their presence outside of the house across the street in the middle portion of a 30 foot tree…a familiar Gen. Masaki holding a Steyr Scout rifle in his hands using the scope spying on the two. 

            "…Hmm…I wonder who that woman is…she looks like Garnet…but her face is a little different…what gives?" The General continued to observe the two with interest and couldn't stop taking his eyes on Sarah. 

            "I wonder what the woman is reading her…doesn't look like any ordinary book she's reading." The Gen. continued his watch on Ezuri and Sarah keeping a close eye on them carefully.

            Ezuri finished reading some of the scenes from her movie…and Sarah seemed to enjoy it a whole lot. "Wow…I like it…I really really LIKE IT!" Sarah said excited. "…You think so Sarah?" Ezuri asked.

            "Ezuri that was the best story I ever heard…I loved it…Ezuri I love it a lot…so sad too…sniffIt's sad how Ezuri lost her love.sniff Makes me wanna cry." Warm tears began to come down Sarah's cheeks crying a little happily. "Wow…I never made anyone as young as you cry like this…"

            "Really?"

            "Yes…you see...I've been writing this for a very long time...and…you see…nobody really liked it a lot…only a few but…not what I expected…"

            "But Ezuri…we all can't love things here and there…but you know…everybody might love it if you show them more and more…and have them show it to other people…it'll make them happy as long as you make them happy as well. I like it…maybe I'll tell my bestest friend in the world about this. She'll love it…I know Rose…she likes everything I like…it's like…having a sister."

            Ezuri looked into Sarah's eyes…the colorful greenness made her smile in a way making her happy. "How do you know all this Sarah?" Ezuri curiously asked. "My mama told me…and so did papa and Rose, and even Silver my moogle. Silver suddenly jumped on top of the couch in front of Sarah. "KUPO!" he said. Ezuri looked at the two as they both stared at her back. "Wow…a pet moogle? How thoughtful…I never could imagine a little thing like that becoming a pet." She said. "Teehee…mama said it was ok to keep a moogle as one…isn't he cute?" Sarah asked picking up Silver and holding him in her arms. 

            "..Wow…you two like each other do you?"

            "Hehehe yep…we like each other a lot."

            "I see…so…tell me, who is Rose?"

            "Rose is my bestest friend I've ever had…she's so fun to be with…we do almost everything together...yep yep…everything.

            "Aw...that sounds so cute."

            "Yep…I like Rose a lot…I wanna be with her forever and ever."

            "Well…you two certainly have the joy of being together."

            "Ezuri?"

            "Yes Sarah?"

            "…You know…I...I was scared of you at first…but…now I like you too."

            Ezuri suddenly leaned back a bit and sort of was surprised at Sarah's words. 

            "So…that whole time you were afraid of me?" Ezuri asked. Sarah nodded and looked a bit sad. 

            "I'm sorry…but…babysitters scare me…I got stepped on my tail…see?" Sarah showed Ezuri the ribbon that had the foot mark left from her incident. "Aw you poor little girl…is it better?" Ezuri asked. 

            "Yes...Rose gave me this ribbon to help me feel better." Sarah said wagging her tail a bit. "You know Sarah…to tell you the truth…you're the first ever little child that's ever said that to me."

            "Said what Ezuri?"

            "That they liked me…you see…I've always been used to baby sit kids once and then never ever call me ever again…and I'm afraid that might happen to me again." Ezuri began looking a bit down as Sarah crawled up to her and patted her on the back. "Cheer up Ezuri…maybe papa and mama will call you again." Sarah said smiling a bit. "..You think so?" She asked solemnly. "Yep yep…I promise she call you again…and maybe you can read me more of your Tr…tr…triamph." Ezuri giggled a bit. "It's…Tri..umph. Sarah…heh don't worry you'll be able to say it." "Okay." Ezuri couldn't help but wrap her arms around Sarah giving her a comfortable hug.

            It was fifteen minutes till ten o'clock when the front door opened and Garnet and Zidane came back from their night out. "MAMA!!!! PAPA!!!!" Sarah yelled and running towards her parents. "Sarah!" Garnet said spreading her arms out as Sarah jumped into her. "Hey Sarah…did you have a fun time." Zidane said patting his daughter on the head. "Yep…papa I like Ezuri…she's the greatest…can she come back again?" Sarah asked giving Zidane an innocent look. Both Zidane and Garnet both stared at Sarah a bit confused. "…You…want Ezuri to come back and baby sit you again?" Garnet asked. Sarah nodded and stared at Ezuri who was watching from the couch staring at the family. 

            "_Sarah wants Ezuri back?" Garnet thought. "Well…hmm…is it any problem with you at all Ezuri?" Garnet asked staring at Ezuri. "Oh…it's no problem at all…I enjoyed taking care of her…she's probably the best child I've ever had to baby sit." Ezuri said trying to set a good impression on how well everything went. "Ah I see…uh Ezuri can I speak with you privately?" Zidane asked with hand pointing to the door outside. _

            "Um…okay." Ezuri said beginning to get up and grab all of her things. "Bye Ezuri…I'll miss you" Sarah said waving at her. "I'll see you again Sarah." Ezuri said waving her hand also. Both Zidane and Ezuri stepped outside in front of the house now and Zidane shut the door.

            Zidane stared at Ezuri as she did the same thing. 

            "…I don't know what to say…I don't know how you did it but…your amazing. Ezuri I want to ask you if you'll be willing to baby sit Sarah whenever we need to...well you know…go out for the night and such." Zidane asked rubbing his head a bit. 

            "Well…she is very nice indeed…she's one of my best clients ever...I never really saw anyone as good as her. She never did anything wrong at all. She must take after her parents very well." Ezuri complimented.

            "Heh why thanks a lot…you know she's kind of afraid of babysitters but well…now that we find you, I think she's not anymore. Ezuri…ok instead of giving you your normal payment." Zidane handed Ezuri 8000 Gil instead of 1000. "8000 Gil!? WHY!?" She exclaimed. "Ezuri…you're the first sitter Sarah ever didn't have a problem with. And I thank you for that." "Oh…well thank you very much."

            "Sure no problem…well I'll let you go and thanks again…oh and your phone number?"

            "Oh…that well here it is." Ezuri handed Zidane her phone number on a piece of paper. 

            "Thanks…we'll call you again for sure…well thanks again…have a wonderful night."

            "You too…good night." Ezuri walked off as Zidane went back into the house.

            Zidane walked through the front door and heard Garnet putting Sarah to sleep. He began walking towards Sarah's room and stopped in front of her door. "Good night Sarah…pleasant dreams." Garnet said giving Sarah a kiss on the forehead. "Good night mama…I love you." Sarah said giving Garnet a kiss on the cheek. Sarah closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow and began purring away in her sleep. Garnet quietly walked out of her room and met into Zidane. "Had fun?" Zidane asked. "Zidane…I don't know how you did it…but…now I feel safe about Sarah now…I can go away as long as she's with someone we can trust." Garnet said.

            "Dagger dear…I asked Ezuri if she could come back again if we ever go out. She said yes."

            "Zidane…thank you…thank you for finding that woman…I don't know what would happen if it were someone else."

            "Heheheh…well guess she's one of a kind…but hey…she's nice too. I think her and Sarah will get along just fine."

  
  


            "I guess…hmm shall we sleep also?"

            "How bout we sit together and watch the fire burn?"

            "Okay…I wouldn't mind warming up a bit."

            Zidane and Garnet slowly walked away from Sarah's room and headed for the living room. A familiar Tsunami walked through the door from Sarah's room and stared at the couple.

            "…How I wish I could tell you both that…your daughter…is in grave danger…tonight…it shall happen…protect her at all cost."

            To Be Continued…….

A/N: Sorry about the Silver thing….I wanted to dedicate this one to my best friend Ezuri…the reason is she's going through a tough time and I wanna help her get through it. So Ezuri I hope reading this chapter makes you feel better. Well for the next chapter as Tsunami said…great danger lurks Sarah…this is a must read chapter…well for no ta ta.

Final Fantasy IX is copyrighted © by Squaresoft and its original owners and writers. All Rights Reserved ® When Given Wings and it's made up characters is copyrighted © By me and All Rights Reserved® Line "She has your curiosity." He said happily. Was taken by permission of Sly The Eagle 12 from the story "Death of a Fairy Tale" © All Rights Reserved ® "Please Read it also, it's very great also."


End file.
